Primeira Impressão
by Kaay.xps
Summary: Radamanthys e Camus tornam a se encontrar cinco anos após se conhecerem. O juiz sabe que para conquistar o cavaleiro de aquário terá que ganhar sua confiança aos poucos. Mas, ninguém disse que seria fácil. Para nenhum dos dois. Namoros e intrigas farão de tudo para atrapalhar o caminho desses dois cavaleiros. Casal: Camus X Radamanthys. Fic revisada e repostada.
1. Primeira Impressão

Olá,  
escrevi essa fic faz muito tempo. Ela já esteve por aqui antes, mas eu a tirei por conta de algumas coisas que estavam me irritando rsrs Foi minha primeira CDZ. Está betada pela minha maravilhosa amiga With! A escrita está bem simples, pois foi uma das primeiras coisas que eu escrevi. Dedicada a minha amiga Raixander, que adora muito a fic e esse casal! I hope you enjoy it ^^ Sorry it took so long!

Beijos e boa leitura^^

* * *

**Notas da história:** Personagens criados por Masami Kurumada, portanto eles não me pertencem. Fic sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Notas do primeiro capítulo:** Só para vocês se situarem... Atena nessa história é uma mulher de 30 anos e os cavaleiros (no primeiro capítulo) são jovens entre 15 e 21 anos e o mundo vive em paz e sem guerras.

* * *

**(Cap. 1) Primeira impressão.**

Talvez uma visita ao Reino de Hades não fosse o que Atena estivera planejando para o fim do ano, mas depois de um convite mais do que especial de Radamanthys, lá estava ela, acompanhada pelos doze futuros cavaleiros de ouro, numa expedição ao Mundo dos Mortos.

Ela se sentia como uma babá, sozinha e cansada, tomando conta de doze adolescentes. Porém ela sabia que aquele era seu dever como Deusa, afinal de contas, eles seriam os próximos cavaleiros de ouro. Caberia a eles a responsabilidade de proteger o santuário, e a ela, em caso de futuras guerras.

– Quero que todos escutem bem. – Ela começou com sua voz doce, porém autoritária, virando-se para os garotos. – Esse é o reino de Hades e quero que todos tomem cuidado. Estamos aqui em paz, mas precauções devem ser tomadas. Não perturbem ninguém, não falem com ninguém e não se separem. – E nisso ela olhou e apontou um dedo para Saga e Shura. – Radamanthys deve nos encontrar em breve.

Saga resmungou alguma coisa, mas por sorte o comentário não chegou aos ouvidos da Deusa. Estar no Mundo dos Mortos não era uma experiência agradável e todos eles ficaram quietos e apreensivos na espera pelo anfitrião.

O salão da entrada estava num silêncio pesado e era um lugar sinistro, com suas paredes acinzentadas, cortinas vermelhas e pinturas estranhas penduradas por toda a parte.

Não demorou muito e um homem jovem de sorriso afiado apareceu e cumprimentou Atena como se fossem velhos amigos. Era alto, tinha os cabelos dourado e flamejantes olhos castanhos. Ele trajava botas negras, calça preta e camisa de algodão branco. Depois de cumprimentar a Deusa, ele se virou para a turma de garotos a sua frente e olhou para cada um deles com uma expressão divertida no rosto.

– Estes devem ser os futuros cavaleiros de ouro. Muito prazer, sou Radamanthys, um dos juízes do Mundo Inferior.

Ele falava de forma calma, mas era possível distinguir certo ar de superioridade em seu rosto.

Os garotos murmuraram algumas palavras e voltaram a ficar em silêncio, sem muito entusiasmo.

Tudo no Mundo Inferior era diferente do que eles estavam acostumados. O ar era frio e pesado, o céu era cinzento e tudo ao redor deles parecia estar envolto numa atmosfera sombria e sinistra.

– Mas que falta de educação a minha. Venham comigo ao salão, mandei preparar um banquete especial para essa visita. Por aqui.

Foram guiados pelo juiz por um corredor grande, de paredes de mármore preta, onde no fundo se via uma única porta fechada e trancada com cadeados prateados. Aioria, o mais jovem dos aprendizes, parecia estar sob um forte encantamento, pois não conseguia desviar seus olhos dos cadeados brilhantes. Quando começou a andar na direção contraria a do grupo, ele sentiu sua mão direita ser puxada pela do irmão maior.

– Venha, você ouviu o que Atena falou. Nada de bisbilhotar. – Aioros não parecia irritado, mas ele sabia que seu irmão era muito curioso. Se deixasse Aioria sozinho, nem que fosse por alguns segundos, o leonino com certeza começaria uma busca meticulosa por passagens secretas e portas encantadas.

– Não estava bisbilhotando. – O menor respondeu de mau humor, o olhar sonhador ainda virado para a porta.

– Venha, Aioria, não podemos nos separar. – Aioros puxou o irmão pelo braço e ambos voltaram para junto dos demais.

O caminho para o salão parecia não ter fim, pois o palácio era enorme. Eles agora passavam por outro corredor, que, ao contrário do anterior, tinha as paredes mais claras e portas dos dois lados. Era mais agradável, porém, à medida que avançavam, o ar parecia ficar mais frio e pesado. Alguns garotos começaram a reclamar, e o único que parecia realmente bem com aquela situação era Camus. Por vir da França, um país acostumado com a neve, e por ter sido treinado no gelo, ele era o único que aparentava boa disposição.

– Não sei como você consegue, Camus. – Milo o olhava feio pelo canto dos olhos.

– Milo, não esta _tão_ frio assim. – Respondeu sem olhar para o amigo.

– O quê? Eu estou congelando aqui. – Disse tremendo de frio, abraçando o próprio corpo numa tentativa inútil de conter o ar gelado.

– Então agora você sabe o desconforto que eu sinto todos os dias com o calor do Santuário.

– Isso não é justo, Camus. – O menino loiro respondeu e os dois riram, não pela resposta de Milo, mas sim pelo fato de estarem tendo uma conversa tão banal num lugar sinistro como aquele. Pararam de rir apenas quando Atena olhou para os dois com um olhar acusador.

– Aqui estamos, garotos. – O juiz parou em frente a uma porta fechada – Espero que gostem do que eu mandei preparar.

A porta se abriu, revelando o que estava do outro lado. Era outro salão, majestoso e maior que o salão da entrada. As paredes eram altas e beges, cobertas com pinturas antigas, alguns espelhos e outros itens de decoração. A mesa ao centro era enorme e tinha lugar para no mínimo umas trinta pessoas. Estava coberta de guloseimas, doces, salgados, sucos e refrigerantes.

Era simplesmente impressionante.

Os garotos ficaram de boca aberta e pareciam ter se esquecido do frio. Um a um eles foram se aproximando e escolhendo seus lugares a mesa. Atena nunca tivera vergonha de seus aprendizes antes, mas olhar para eles literalmente atacando a comida, fez com que ela se sentisse um pouco incomodada.

– Obrigada pelo convite, Radamanthys, mas quando vamos tratar de negócios? – Ela perguntou enquanto se sentava em uma das extremidades da mesa.

– Negócios? – Ele indagou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

– Tenho certeza de que você não nos convidou apenas para que pudéssemos degustar desse delicioso banquete.

– Você está certa. Tenho assuntos que gostaria de discutir com você, mas agora não. Agora vamos degustar as delícias que nos foram preparadas. – Disse, indo se sentar na outra extremidade.

O silêncio era perturbador. Vez ou outra o juiz fazia uma pergunta a um dos garotos, mas, fora isso, o barulho dos talheres era o único som que se fazia ouvir no grande salão. Afrodite era o único que tentava começar uma conversa.

O sueco falava sobre tudo. Sobre a decoração das paredes, sobre as rosas no jardim da entrada, sobre a comida que era servida... Sobre absolutamente tudo, e sempre que falava ele olhava para Radamanthys com um sorriso largo nos lábios delicados. Não era à toa que ele tinha uma reputação no santuário. Todos sabiam que Afrodite não perdia a chance de flertar com outros rapazes, principalmente rapazes mais velhos e bonitos como o juiz, mas todo seu charme parecia não estar surtindo efeito.

– Vejo que ele já tem um favorito. – O sueco comentou para Shura, enquanto olhava para Camus.

Infelizmente Afrodite nunca fora muito discreto e todos na mesa puderam ouvir seu comentário. A sorte é que ninguém pareceu notar o olhar dele sobre o ruivo, e mesmo que notassem, estavam muito ocupados comendo os doces que eram servidos.

Mas Camus percebeu. E Radamanthys também. O francês virou seu rosto lentamente para onde estava sentado o juiz e quando o viu, o loiro o fitava com olhos curiosos e um sorrido divertido nos lábios. Ao perceber o olhar do futuro cavaleiro de aquário em si, o juiz lhe lançou uma piscadela divertida e abriu um pouco mais seu sorriso. Camus desviou o olhar o mais rápido que conseguiu, mas teve certeza de que o juiz pode ver seu rosto corado, mesmo virado para o outro lado.

Radamanthys sorriu e achou aquela cena adorável.

O banquete terminou de forma agradável e silenciosa. Afrodite passou o resto do tempo desanimado e calado, e no fundo, todos agradeceram por isso.

**(...)**

Enquanto Radamanthys conversava com Atena em uma sala particular, os garotos permaneceram sentados no salão, alguns com dificuldade até para respirar por conta de todos os doces comidos.

Camus, por outro lado, resolveu passar o tempo caminhando pelo palácio. Ele estava decidido a encontrar a biblioteca que ele tinha certeza de ter avistado em um dos corredores.

Ele, então, voltou ao segundo corredor, mas todas as portas estavam fechadas. Ele ficou um bom tempo parado, sem saber o que fazer.

Ele poderia voltar para o salão, mas ele conhecia bem as reuniões de Atena e sabia que elas costumavam demorar horas. A outra opção seria ficar com os outros, mas ele não queria conversar com garotos que mal conseguiam respirar e abrir a boca.

Decidiu, então, procurar pela biblioteca. Abriu a primeira porta e nada, apenas um cômodo vazio. A segunda e terceira também não. A quarta porta que ele abriu levava para um jardim colorido do outro lado do pátio. Parecia muito bonito e Camus teve que reunir forças para não entrar no cômodo.

Abriu a quinta porta e lá estava ela. Talvez fosse a maior coleção de livros que Camus já havia visto em toda sua vida. Havia livros por todos os lados do cômodo. Entrou apressado e fechou a porta atrás de si. Era maravilhoso. O cômodo era grande, com três andares, e todas as paredes eram cobertas por enormes estantes cheias de livros. Ele andava olhando em volta admirado, tocando de leve as lombadas dos livros, sem tirar nenhum do lugar, até que avistou um livro que chamou sua atenção.

A capa era de couro preto, estava todo empoeirado e havia uma única palavra na lombada: França. Tomando coragem e olhando ao redor para ter certeza de que estava sozinho, Camus foi aos poucos retirando o livro da prateleira. Limpou o pó com a mão e finalmente abriu o livro.

Fotos. Milhares de fotos de Paris, Lyon e todas as belas cidades da França. Fotos antigas... Novas... De pessoas... E monumentos. Não havia texto. Apenas imagens. _"Não precisa de texto para se compreender um país tão belo como a França"_. Era o seu pensamento enquanto virava as páginas. O garoto sentia falta de casa, é verdade, mas se tornar cavaleiro de ouro era seu sonho e ele iria até o fim com ele. Mesmo tendo que aguentar o calor infernal do verão grego.

– Achou algo que lhe interesse?

Estava tão concentrado nas fotos que não ouviu quando a porta abriu. Olhou para o dono da voz e espantou ao encontrar Radamanthys parado a alguns passos de si. Achou estranho que a reunião tivesse terminado tão cedo, ou será que ele passara tempo demais na biblioteca?

– Camus, não é mesmo? – O juiz perguntou, fitando o garoto dos pés a cabeça.

O ruivo fez que sim com a cabeça, voltando sua atenção ao livro antes de fechá-lo e colocá-lo de volta na prateleira.

– Desculpe o incomodo. – Disse envergonhado, já querendo se retirar.

– Quero que fique com ele. – O juiz andou e retirou o livro de seu lugar, estendendo-o para Camus.

– Por quê? – O garoto perguntou espantado com tal oferta, afinal de contas, ele havia mexido onde não deveria.

– Preciso de um motivo? – O juiz indagou sorrindo.

Camus continuava encarando-o sem piscar os olhos.

– Quero que fique com ele, pois com você ele não será apenas mais um encostado numa parede cheia de outros livros. Esquecido com o tempo. O que seria uma pena para um livro tão maravilhoso como esse. – Começou, olhando as páginas de seu interior. – E porque sei que você o quer. – Terminou, olhando para o garoto. – Vamos, pegue.

– Não posso aceitar. – Camus respondeu firme, mas seus olhos não desgrudavam da capa de couro.

– Vamos fazer o seguinte, então. Esqueça tudo o que aconteceu. Esqueça-se do livro, esqueça-se da minha oferta, esqueça-se de tudo.

– Mas...

– Feche os olhos. – O juiz pediu e havia um brilho especial em seu olhar. – Vamos.

Camus fechou os olhos, relutante. Ele não entendia o que estava se passando naquele momento. Ouviu passos apressados e barulho de algo sendo aberto e cortado. Quando já estava perdendo a paciência e com medo de estar sendo feito de bobo, ouviu passos se aproximaram e Radamanthys lhe dirigir a palavra novamente.

– Pode abrir.

Ao abrir os olhos, Camus se deparou com um embrulho de tecido azul nas mãos do juiz. Olhou para o mais velho que sorria abertamente e só então entendeu que deveria pegar o que lhe era oferecido. Estendeu seus braços e pegou o embrulho das mãos do loiro.

Camus não se surpreendeu ao abrir o embrulho e ver que, no meio do tecido azul, estava o livro de capa preta que ele tanto admirara.

– Eu não posso...

– É um presente. – Radamanthys disse, divertindo-se com a cara assustada que Camus fez ao ouvir aquilo. – Não se pode negar um presente, certo, Camus?

– Acho que não. – O ruivo respondeu envergonhado, voltando o olhar para o livro que estava em suas mãos. – Obrigado.

– Sem problemas. Sabe, Camus, eu sabia que havia algo diferente em você. Percebi isso logo que entrei no salão.

– Diferente? – Perguntou olhando o mais velho.

– Você se destaca entre seus companheiros, Camus, e eu não falo só pela sua beleza. – O juiz admitiu, andando um passo em direção ao cavaleiro e acariciando uma de suas bochechas.

Camus corou com o comentário e se assustou um pouco com a aproximação do juiz, mas não recuou.

– Agora acho que você precisa ir. Podem estar procurando por você lá fora. – Radamanthys disse, andando em direção à porta, e abrindo-a para Camus.

O garoto não disse nada. Apenas andou e passou pela porta sem olhar para o loiro.

– Quem sabe nos vemos de novo, Camus. – O juiz comentou com uma voz suave e rouca.

_"Quem sabe."_ O garoto pensou, mas não respondeu. Apenas continuou andando.


	2. Festa de noivado

**(Cap. 2) Festa de noivado.**

**5 anos depois.**

_"Porque ele havia sido convidado?"_

Esse foi o primeiro pensamentos de Camus assim que ele se fechou em seu quarto na casa de Aquário.

Era noite de festa no santuário. Atena se casaria na manhã seguinte e naquela noite ela organizara um jantar especial de comemoração. Todos haviam sido convidados. Os Generais Marinas, os Cavaleiros de Bronze, o povo de Asgard e do Mundo Inferior, e é claro, _ele_.

_"Radamanthys."_

Camus ainda se lembrava da última vez que o vira. Ainda se lembrava da...

Não. Era melhor não lembrar.

Ele sabia que estava se comportando feito uma criança, mentindo daquele jeito e se ausentando de um compromisso importante como aquele. Mas o que ele poderia fazer?

Ouviu passos no corredor de sua casa e sorriu. Ele sabia quem era. Andou em direção à cama e se sentou, ou melhor, jogou-se, e pegou um livro qualquer da pequena mesa de canto e esperou até que Milo batesse na porta.

– Pode entrar. – Falou assim que ouviu as batidas.

– Camus, o que foi? – Milo perguntou preocupado ao ver o amigo jogado daquele jeito.

Milo estava fantástico. Vestia uma calça e paletó preto e uma camisa vermelha que dava contraste com seus cabelos loiros e brilhantes. Seu rosto estava um pouco corado por consequência da bebida. Ele andou até a cama e sentou-se na borda, analisando o rosto cansado do francês.

– Está doente? – Perguntou, de forma divertida até. Durante todos os anos em que conhecia Camus, o amigo nunca ficara doente.

– Não estou passando bem, só isso. – O ruivo respondeu, voltando sua atenção ao livro.

– Ah, que pena. – O loiro comentou de forma descontraída, levantando-se e andando até a janela do quarto. – Atena perguntou de você. Na verdade, ela não parava de perguntar: _"Onde está o Camus?"_, "_Porque ele não apareceu ainda?_", essas coisas.

– É mesmo? – Camus perguntou um pouco surpreso. Ele não esperava que Atena se preocupasse com ele na véspera de seu casamento. – O que ela queria?

– Não sei, mas parecia muito preocupada. – Milo falou, voltando seu olhar para o francês. – Acho que vou voltar e dizer que você não está se sentindo bem. – Disse, enquanto andava em direção à porta.

– Espere, Milo, eu acho que estou melhor. Dê-me cinco minutos, sim? – O ruivo falou apressado, levantando-se e indo em direção ao armário. Milo, que estava de costa para o amigo, não pode conter um sorriso travesso.

**(...)**

Entrou pelo salão acompanhado de Milo e não deixou de notar os vários olhares que recebeu. Ele sabia que estava bonito vestido todo de preto, os cabelos soltos lhe dando um ar mais rebelde. Não que ele se importasse. Não se importava com nada no momento, a não ser chegar rapidamente até a mesa principal onde Atena estava e dizer que estava tudo bem com ele. E foi por essa razão que ele não percebeu a troca de olhares entre Milo e Aioria.

– Acho que vou conversar com os rapazes, me chame se precisar de alguma coisa. – E assim o loiro se distanciou, deixando Camus sozinho em frente à grande mesa principal.

– Atena, gostaria de falar comigo? – Perguntou de forma educada, sentindo-se exposto assim que todos na mesa viraram para olhar em sua direção. Ele não sabia quem era a maioria daquelas pessoas.

– Camus, que surpresa agradável. – Ela disse alegre, levantando-se e cumprimentando o cavaleiro. – Achei que estivesse doente. – Admitiu, olhando-o de cima para baixo. – Eu não quero que se sinta obrigado a ficar aqui, Camus. Se não estiver passando bem...

– Eu estou me sentindo melhor, obrigado. – Camus falou apressado, tentando manter a compostura e não fazer transparecer a raiva que sentia por Milo naquele momento.

– Que ótimo! Fique por aqui e aproveite a festa. – Ela falou de forma animada, antes de voltar a se sentar entre seus amigos.

Camus andou a passos rápidos, ignorando as pessoas que queriam trocar uma palavra com ele. Ele não tinha tempo para conversas tolas. Encontrou Milo conversando animadamente com Saga e Aioros, e sua raiva aumentou ainda mais.

– Está se divertindo, Milo? – Perguntou, fitando o loiro com olhos frios, sem ao menos olhar para os outros dois cavaleiros.

– Olhe, Camus, eu não estou arrependido do que fiz. Estamos todos nos divertindo e eu queria que você se divertisse também.

– O que tem de errado nisso, Camus? – Saga não sabia do que eles conversavam, mas não havia gostado da atitude fria do francês.

– Nada... Apenas que você poderia ter me dito a verdade. – Camus respondeu, voltando a ignorar o cavaleiro de gêmeos.

– Ah, claro, você sabe tão bem quanto eu que a verdade não teria funcionado. – Milo rebateu, bebendo um pouco de sua cerveja.

– Camus, porque você está tão irritado? – Aioros perguntou um pouco preocupado, achando a atitude do amigo exagerada, afinal de contas, era apenas uma festa.

– Camus não estava se sentindo bem, não é mesmo, ruivo? – Milo piscou para ele de forma alegre e descontraída. – Mas, como já está aqui, é melhor começar a se divertir. – Disse, pegando uma bebida gelada e a entregando ao amigo.

**(...)**

Camus nunca iria admitir em voz alta, mas a verdade era que ele realmente havia se divertido na festa. No começo, ele estava um pouco nervoso, sempre olhando para os lados em busca de Radamanthys, mas o tempo foi passando e nada do juiz aparecer. Melhor assim, e Camus acabou aproveitando uma noite animada ao redor dos amigos como não acontecia há muito tempo.

Voltou para a casa, dividido em sensações. Ele tinha que admitir que parte dele gostaria de rever o juiz. Então sim, ele estava um pouco desapontado.

Entrou no quarto e se jogou na cama, aliviado por poder encostar sua cabeça no travesseiro. Ele não deveria ter bebido aquela última taça de vinho. Ainda deitado, começou a tirar o paletó e a desabotoar a camisa. O quarto estava abafado e o seu corpo estava mole pelo consumo do álcool. Seus olhos começaram a ficar pesados pelo sono, e ele acabou desistindo de fazer qualquer outra coisa a não ser fechar os olhos e dormir.

**(...)**

Acordou sentindo uma enorme dor de cabeça. Remexeu-se na cama, virando-se de costas e tirando os lençóis de cima do corpo. Espere um pouco, lençóis? Ele não se lembrava de ter se coberto. Passou a mão pelo corpo e sentiu o tecido leve da seda de seu pijama.

– Isso é muito estranho, porque eu não me lembro de ter me trocado? – Resmungou, massageando a testa com ambas as mãos.

– Você pode me agradecer depois.

Camus saltou ao ouvir aquelas palavras. A voz vinha da cadeira perto da janela, e quando Camus olhou, Radamanthys sorria para ele.


	3. Segunda impressão

**(Cap. 3) Segunda impressão.**

Ele estava sentado, pernas cruzadas e elegantes, olhando para a cara perplexa de Camus.

– Como você entrou aqui? – O ruivo perguntou, enquanto colocava os lençóis de volta sobre seu pijama.

– Ora, Camus, você estava tão bêbado que qualquer um poderia ter entrado na sua casa. Até mesmo uma criança.

– Você trocou minhas roupas. – Camus falou e aquela não era exatamente uma pergunta.

– Sim, e antes que você me pergunte: Não. Não toquei em você. – O juiz falou sério, como se aquilo fosse tranquilizar o cavaleiro deitado a sua frente.

– Não importa, eu quero que saia daqui agora. – Mandou, apontando para a porta. Ele se sentou na cama e logo sentiu a cabeça latejar pela falta de apoio.

– Porque todo esse mau humor, hein? – Radamanthys se levantou e andou em direção ao ruivo. Seu andar era elegante como o de um felino e seus olhos perigosos como os de um predador. – Não está feliz em me ver aqui? – Perguntou, sentando-se na borda da cama ao lado do francês.

– Apenas saia, sim? – Sua dor de cabeça estava aumentando e ele não queria ter uma conversa naquele momento. Estava se sentindo fraco, indisposto e cansado. Sem contar que estava extremamente envergonhado.

– Senti sua falta. – Foi tudo que o homem ao seu lado disse. Ele afastou com um dedo longo e elegante alguns fios do cabelo do francês que insistiam em cair em seus olhos. – Você é maravilhoso, Camus.

Camus poderia ter acreditado naquelas palavras se não conhecesse tão bem a reputação do juiz. Radamanthys era conhecido por ser frio e orgulhoso... Manipulador e até mesmo cruel. Aquele homem não era capaz de gostar de ninguém e Camus sabia disso.

– É mesmo? – Perguntou fingindo estar interessado, e teve certeza de que sua voz saiu mais rouca do que o desejado.

– Você sentiu a minha?

– Não. – Sua resposta foi rápida e seca, mas nem de longe verdadeira. – Agora, por favor, pode me deixar sozinho?

– Mentiroso. – Falou o juiz com um sorriso travesso nos lábios.

– Não costumo mentir.

– Interessante. Então, eu penso que isso aqui... – Ele mostrou ao cavaleiro um lenço azul que tirara do bolso de sua calça. – ...Estava na mesa ao lado da sua cama só porque você não tinha outro lugar para guardar, certo? – Havia um brilho perigoso em seus olhos quase dourados e um sorriso torto em seus lábios.

Camus não respondeu. Ficou olhando o embrulho de tecido azul e se perguntando por que, depois de cinco anos, ele ainda o mantinha na mesa de canto.

O juiz sorriu vitorioso. – Acho que isso responde a minha pergunta. – Comentou, colocando o embrulho de volta sobre a mesa.

– O que você quer? – Camus perguntou. Ele estava mais irritado consigo mesmo do que com o homem sentado ao seu lado. Sua paciência estava se esgotando e ele só tinha algumas horas livres até o casamento de Atena. Horas preciosas que ele queria aproveitar dormindo.

– Vai ao casamento hoje? Ou inventará alguma desculpa patética só para não me ver?

Camus fez menção de se levantar, mas Radamanthys o segurou contra a cama.

– Não respondeu a minha pergunta. – Ele falou e seu rosto estava perigosamente perto.

Camus estremeceu com a aproximação repentina do juiz. Ele estava tão próximo que o cavaleiro pôde sentir o cheiro de madeira de seu perfume. Olhou no rosto do mais velho e se perdeu naqueles olhos brilhantes e, por um breve momento, tudo o que Camus queria fazer era tocar aquele rosto com seus dedos e sentir a textura daquela pele.

Apenas, por um breve momento.

Endireitou-se na cama e deixou que aqueles pensamentos saíssem de sua cabeça.

– Quero que saia do meu quarto. – Falou em tom autoritário, até mesmo frio.

A verdade era que ele estava com medo. Medo ao perceber que, mesmo não querendo admitir, a presença de Radamanthys em seu quarto, tão perto dele, fazia seu corpo se comportar de forma inapropriada. Ele sabia que tinha que ficar o mais longe possível do loiro.

– Feche os olhos. – Radamanthys pediu, fingindo não ter ouvido o que o francês acabara de falar.

Camus sorriu de lado, balançando a cabeça. Ele não iria cair naquela conversa novamente.

– Ora, vamos, por favor. – O juiz pediu com um sorriso sincero e Camus teve que admitir que aquele era um sorriso muito bonito.

Fechou os olhos sabendo que se arrependeria mais tarde, mas sua cabeça doía tanto que ele apenas queria que tudo terminasse logo para poder dormir mais um pouco.

– O que você está fazendo? – Perguntou ao sentir os dedos delicados do juiz amarrarem um lenço em volta de seus olhos. E Camus sabia que lenço era aquele.

– Só para ter certeza de que não vai olhar. – O loiro falou divertido.

Camus ficou esperando que algo acontecesse. Achou que o juiz iria guiá-lo para algum lugar, ou quem sabe, beijá-lo talvez? Embora nunca fosse admitir que pensara naquela possibilidade, a simples ideia de tocar aqueles lábios fazia com que seu corpo todo tremesse de expectativa. Mas, um minuto se passou, e o ruivo desconfiou que algo estava errado. Retirou o lenço dos olhos e não encontrou ninguém em seu quarto. Radamanthys não estava mais em sua casa. Sorriu tristemente ao perceber o papel de bobo que havia feito. _"Mais uma vez."_

Já ia se levantando quando reparou num embrulho branco no canto de sua cama. Ao lado do embrulho, um pequeno cartão escrito com letras elegantes e cursivas dizia:

_"Espero que goste, eu mesmo escolhi._

_Carinhosamente,_

_Radamanthys."_

Colocou o cartão na mesa e abriu o embrulho. Era uma pulseira de ouro branco, delicada e toda trabalhada a mão. Era muito bonita, simples e elegante. Do jeito que Camus gostava. Colocou-a no pulso esquerdo e ficou admirando seu brilho. Depois voltou a tirá-la e a guardou na caixa.

Andou até o armário com um sorriso bobo e inocente, e guardou o embrulho para que ninguém o visse.

Quem sabe Radamanthys não era assim tão ruim como dizia sua reputação.


	4. Segredos e Revelações

**(Cap. 4) Segredos e Revelações.**

A música estava tão alta que era quase impossível ouvir o que Milo tanto tagarelava ao seu lado. O salão estava colorido, animado e barulhento. As pessoas dançavam, comiam e bebiam até não poderem mais ficar de pé. Curiosamente esse não era o caso dos dois jovens ali sentados.

– Então eu disse a ela, _"eu te pago duas bebidas se você dançar com aquele rapaz"_, e Camus, você tinha que ver a cara do Shura quando a amazona apareceu para puxá-lo para dançar. – Milo gargalhava sem parar enquanto contava tudo que havia feito naquela noite.

– Aposto que foi uma visão e tanto. – Camus respondeu por pura educação. Ele não estava realmente interessado.

– Ah, sim, Camus, mas eu tenho que te dizer uma coisa: Aquele espanhol tem fogo no corpo. Ele sabe como conduzir uma dança.

– Isso não me surpreende. É uma característica do povo espanhol...

– E sabe segurar uma garota nos braços também. – Milo continuou, sem prestar atenção no que o amigo falava.

Camus olhou para Milo com ar divertido e surpreso. – É mesmo? Isso eu não sabia. – Admitiu, sorrindo.

– Ah, Camus, meu amigo, – Milo disse, dando tapinhas de leve no ombro do francês. – Você ainda tem muito que descobrir.

– Que bom que eu tenho você para me manter informado das coisas importantes da vida, não é mesmo Milo?

Milo deu de ombros. – Hum, pode dizer o que quiser Camus, eu não me importo, mas depois não venha correndo pedir minha ajuda quando precisar saber de algo _importante_.

Camus sorriu com a atitude infantil do amigo. Talvez fosse essa atitude que fazia Milo ser tão especial. Pelo menos para ele.

– Vou pegar mais duas bebidas. – O francês falou e se levantando, andando em direção ao bar.

**(...)**

Chegando ao bar, que estava atolado de pessoas, Camus cumprimento Afrodite que estava sentado, esperando sua bebida ser servida. Ele parecia um tanto infeliz para uma noite tão agitada como aquela.

– Algum problema, Afrodite? – Perguntou, sentando-se ao lado do pisciano.

– Não é nada, Camus, apenas que... Essa noite está me tratando de forma tão indiferente. – Falou de forma tristonha, olhando seu reflexo no espelho pendurado na parede atrás do balcão de bebidas.

– O que aconteceu? – Camus não era bom em dar conselhos, mas sabia ouvir muito bem.

– Já se foram duas músicas e Máscara ainda está dançando com Mime. Venho tentando há muito tempo chamar a atenção dele e nada. Diga-me uma coisa, Camus, e seja sincero... – Começou, virando-se para o ruivo. – O que há de errado comigo?

Camus fora pego de surpresa com aquela pergunta. Nunca haviam lhe perguntado algo assim antes. Olhou para o cavaleiro a sua frente, a expressão arrasada em seu rosto corado pela bebida, a tristeza em seus olhos azuis...

– Não há nada de errado com você, Afrodite. – E ele estava sendo sincero. – Ele que não está lhe dando o devido valor.

O sorriso no rosto de Afrodite fez Camus se esquecer da música alta e de tudo que o estava incomodando. Nunca fora muito amigo do pisciano, mas sempre o admirou por lutar por aquilo que acreditava.

– Obrigado, Camus, você é um bom amigo. – Falou sorrindo.

Alguém abriu a porta perto do bar e de dentro do pequeno quarto foi possível ouvir risadas divertidas ecoando pelas paredes. Camus teve quase certeza de ter reconhecido uma delas.

– Pelo menos a noite está sendo agradável para algumas pessoas. – Afrodite falou sorrindo de um jeito triste, apontando para a porta ao lado, enquanto pegava sua bebida.

– O que tem ali atrás? – Camus perguntou curioso.

– Era um quarto qualquer que foi transformado em despensa. Mas posso estar enganado. – Falou e depois começou a rir. – Não acredito que estão fazendo _aquilo _num lugar como aquele. Que falta de classe.

– Aqui está, senhor. – O homem atrás do bar entregou a Camus duas bebidas geladas.

– Obrigado. – Camus agradeceu.

– Bom, Camus. – Afrodite se levantou devagar, – Acho melhor eu ir andando. Não adianta esperar mais. Essa noite não me reserva nada de bom. Ganho mais indo ler um bom livro. – Disse, olhando com o canto dos olhos para a pista de dança.

– Milo e eu estamos sentados numa das mesas do...

Afrodite o cortou com um gesto de mão. – Obrigado, Camus, mas eu acho que vou para casa. Essas bebidas vão acabar comigo amanhã de manhã. Até mais, e aproveite o resto da festa.

Camus sorriu e acenou para o amigo antes de voltar seu olhar para a porta ao lado.

Ele deveria voltar para onde Milo estava, mas a curiosidade era tanta que ele precisava saber o que estava acontecendo ali.

Abriu a porta sem fazer barulho e olhou em volta. Andou um pouco, e sim, aquele quarto estava sendo usado como despensa. Andou mais um pouco, desvencilhando-se das várias caixas que estavam empilhadas no chão, e ouviu barulhos vindos de um lugar escondido no fundo do cômodo.

– Não, aí não. Não toque aí. – A primeira voz era um tanto aguda e feminina, mas Camus teve certeza de se tratar de um rapaz.

– Não sei por que você insiste em usar isso. – A segunda voz era rouca e incrivelmente familiar.

– Tenho que manter minha elegância.

Camus ficou um bom tempo parado, ouvindo as duas pessoas conversarem, até que percebeu que não havia mais nada para ele fazer ali também. Virou-se e saiu do cômodo, fazendo questão de bater a porta.

**(...)**

– Finalmente! Estava achando que você havia se perdido. – Milo o recebeu de braços abertos e uma expressão divertida no rosto.

– Desculpe.

– O que foi, Camus? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntou ao ver a expressão séria no rosto do amigo.

Camus mantinha o olhar atento para a pequena porta ao lado do bar. Era difícil de enxergar, é verdade, mas ele só precisava de uma olhada para ter certeza.

– Vocês estão estranhos. – O loiro murmurou, antes de beber um gole da bebida.

– Quem está estranho?

– Aioria, Afrodite e você. – Milo falou, antes de beber outro gole. – Aioria parece estar me ignorando. Sempre que quero conversar com ele, ele acaba sumindo. Você vai buscar nossas bebidas e volta uma pessoa completamente diferente, e eu acabo de ver Afrodite indo embora com cara de cachorro abandonado. Não estou entendendo mais nada, se é que um dia entendi alguma coisa.

– Milo... – Já ia dizer que o amigo não tinha motivo para se desanimar, quando a porta perto do bar foi aberta e Radamanthys saiu por ela com seu ar de superioridade e nobreza. Sim, sem dúvida nenhuma era ele. Camus não precisava ver de mais perto para ter certeza. Reconheceria aqueles cabelos dourados e aquela postura altiva a qualquer distância.

O juiz se distanciou do bar, andando até uma mesa perto da pista de dança, e foi seguido, segundos depois, pelo seu companheiro. Camus não o reconheceu de imediato. Era alto, andava de forma elegante, ereta e com um toque de feminilidade. Tinha a pele alva e os cabelos vermelhos curtos. _"Qual era o nome dele, mesmo?"_ Camus não conseguia se lembrar.

– Camus? – Milo chamou.

– Milo, você por acaso saberia me dizer quem é aquele rapaz? – Apontou para a figura esbelta que andava lentamente pelo salão.

– Ah, aquele é Valentine, você sabe, do Mundo Inferior. – Falou em tom de deboche, e então seu rosto se iluminou e um sorriso travesso surgiu em seus lábios. – Espere um pouco, Camus você está...

– Não, Milo. Não! É apenas curiosidade. Não o vi no jantar de ontem. – Respondeu de imediato.

A cara amarga que se estabeleceu no rosto do francês ao ouvir o seu comentário, fez o sorriso do rosto de Milo desaparecer.

– Acho que ele não estava. – Respondeu sem entusiasmo.

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, até Camus se lembrar de algo que o amigo havia dito minutos atrás.

– Porque você acha que Aioria está te ignorando?

– Não sei, Camus, nós nem conversamos direito hoje. – Falou, olhando para uma mesa distante, onde estavam Aioria, seu irmão Aioros, Saga, e alguns outros convidados de Atena.

– Do que estamos falando?

Ambos levaram um susto com a inesperada chegada de Shura. O espanhol se sentou e bebeu um gole do drinque de Camus.

– Que você dança muito bem. – Respondeu Camus, olhando de relance para Milo que não conteve uma risada.

– A propósito, isso me lembra que tenho que te agradecer, Milo. – Shura falou, antes de beber outro gole e se ajeitar na cadeira.

– Agradecer? – O loiro perguntou surpreso.

Shura se inclinou para mais perto dos amigos, mantendo um clima de suspense.

– O nome dela é Shina e ela é simplesmente incrível. – Falou, sorrindo feito um apaixonado.

Milo e Camus se entreolharam, aparentemente não entendendo nada.

– Quem é Shina?

– Shina, Camus, é a amazona com quem eu estive dançando esse tempo todo. – Respondeu sorrindo.

– E ela gostou de você? – Milo perguntou um pouco chocado com aquilo.

– Isso mesmo. Ela simplesmente não conseguiu resistir ao meu charme natural. – Disse, piscando para o ruivo que corou levemente. Por sorte ninguém percebeu.

**(...)**

Continuaram conversando até não sobrar mais nenhum assunto, e depois cada qual tomou seu rumo. Camus chegou à décima primeira casa, cansado e se sentindo um idiota. _"Porque você acreditou nele, Camus?"_ Tirou a roupa, tomou um banho gelado e vestiu os pijamas. Deitou na cama e fechou os olhos.

Quando acordou na manhã seguinte, ele não estava sozinho em seu quarto.


	5. Trapaças e Mentiras

**(Cap. 5) Trapaças e Mentiras.**

– Aioria? O que faz aqui? – Perguntou ainda meio sonolento.

– Me desculpe, Camus, mas eu precisava falar com você. – Respondeu, olhando para seus dedos que brincavam uns com os outros, num gesto claro de nervosismo.

– Claro, me espere lá embaixo, sim?

Aioria saiu apressado do quarto sem dizer uma só palavra. Camus se levantou da cama e a primeira coisa que fez foi dar uma boa olhada em seu quarto, certificando-se de que não havia mais ninguém ali.

**(...)**

– Desculpa te acordar, Camus, mas eu preciso lhe fazer uma pergunta. – Aioria falou, assim que Camus se juntou a ele na sala.

– Não tem problema, Aioria, está tudo bem com você? – Perguntou, sentando-se no sofá. Aioria andava de um lado para outro de forma agitada e por algum motivo parecia mais velho naquela manhã.

– Está sim. Eu... Queria saber... – Começou nervoso, olhando para o francês do outro lado do cômodo. – Não se ofenda com a pergunta Camus, mas você e o Milo estão juntos? – Perguntou tão depressa que Camus precisou de alguns segundos para entender o que amigo havia dito.

– Não, não estamos. Porque pergunta?

Camus pode ver o alívio no rosto do leonino e em como ele ficou vermelho com sua pergunta.

– Bem... Eu... Só queria saber. – Mentiu, sentando-se ao lado do aquariano.

– Você gosta dele, não é mesmo? – Camus perguntou em tom gentil.

– Está tão na cara assim?

– Não estava até você vir aqui e começar a fazer perguntas. – Respondeu divertido. – Milo me contou que você o evitou durante a festa ontem à noite.

– Evitei. – Admitiu envergonhado. – Sinto-me um idiota por isso, mas a cada dia que passa eu sinto que gosto mais de Milo e na festa ele estava tão... Perigosamente maravilhoso que eu achei melhor ficar um pouco distante. E você...

– Aioria, Milo e eu somos apenas amigos.

– Ah, Camus, me desculpe por presumir. É que vocês sempre andam juntos que eu achei que talvez... Você sabe.

– O que você vai fazer agora? Vai contar a ele?

Camus sentia um aperto no coração em ver Aioria triste daquele jeito. Ele podia se identificar com o que o amigo estava passando naquele momento. Gostar de alguém e não ser correspondido era como receber uma facada e não sangrar. E também havia o carinho que Camus nutria pelo leonino. Desde muito jovens Camus sempre protegeu e cuidou de Aioria quando seu irmão mais velho não estava por perto.

– Não sei se deveria. – Aioria respondeu depois de alguns segundos. – Milo só me tem como um amigo, Camus. – Sussurrou de forma triste, olhando para suas mãos.

O francês se inclinou para perto do amigo e passou um de seus braços pelo corpo do mais jovem. – Seja qual for sua decisão, eu estarei aqui para te apoiar.

– Eu sei, Camus, você sempre me ajudou tanto.

**(...)**

Depois da conversa com Aioria e de um bom café da manhã, Camus achou que o melhor a fazer era sair de casa e ver como as coisas estavam depois da festa do casamento. Não que ele se importasse com fofocas ou algo do tipo. O que ele realmente queria saber era se os convidados já haviam voltado para seus respectivos reinos e se a normalidade se instalara novamente no santuário.

Não precisou ir muito longe para obter suas respostas. Descia as escadas para o pátio de treinamento quando viu um grupo de Cavaleiros de Asgard conversando animados com alguns Cavaleiros de Ouro. Camus cumprimentou-os com um leve aceno de cabeça e continuou a descida.

Chegou ao pátio e não havia nenhum cavaleiro treinando. Aquilo era normal. Com os arranjos e as festas do casamento de Atena, todas as atividades do santuário haviam sido canceladas. Encontrou Valentine sentado debaixo de uma árvore, a brisa fresca fazendo seus cabelos se agitarem pelo ar. Mesmo a contra gosto, Camus teve de admitir que aquele rapaz era muito bonito.

Continuou andando até chegar num lugar calmo e ali se sentou. Deixou que o vento soprasse em seu rosto, apreciando o cheiro do inverno que estava chegando.

– Interrompo alguma coisa?

Ele nem precisava se virar pra saber quem era. Radamanthys andou alguns passos e se sentou ao lado do francês, sem ao menos esperar por um convite.

– Você parece triste hoje. Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntou preocupado ao ver a cara distante do aquariano.

– Nada com o que você deva se preocupar. – Falou seco, sem se importar com a reação do outro.

– Fiz alguma coisa que te ofendeu? Se sim, por favor, me diga.

Camus não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. Ali estava um homem que achava que poderia brincar com seus sentimentos e ainda assim... Ainda assim Camus não era capaz de evitá-lo. Havia alguma coisa em Radamanthys que fazia o francês se derreter por dentro e esquecer todas as coisas ruins que ele havia passado nos últimos dias. Era como se, ao mesmo tempo, o juiz fosse duas pessoas completamente diferentes. Uma de suas personalidades era incrivelmente charmosa, conquistadora e insuportavelmente irritante, e a outra era carinhosa e até mesmo romântica.

E a verdade era que Camus não sabia qual delas ele preferia.

– Não te vi na festa ontem à noite. – Camus falou e pode sentir o corpo do juiz se remexer em desconforto. – Aliás, você tem uma capacidade fora do normal de sumir nessas ocasiões.

– Desculpe, não sabia que você estava me procurando. – O juiz falou divertido, olhando para o francês com aqueles olhos dourados e incrivelmente brilhantes que tinha.

– Só estou curioso.

– Estava tratando de negócios.

E Camus teve de se segurar para não rir da mentira que o juiz contara. Ficou com raiva também, afinal o juiz realmente achava que ele iria acreditar? Ele era um Cavaleiro de Ouro e não um adolescente desesperado.

– Entendo. Que pena, teria sido bom conversar com você. Afinal de contas, eu ainda não tive a oportunidade de te agradecer pelo presente. – Falou do jeito mais sincero que conseguiu disfarçar.

Camus sabia que iria se arrepender do que estava fazendo. Mas Radamanthys não sabia que ele o havia visto com Valentine e isso lhe dava uma boa vantagem. Ele também queria participar daquela brincadeira de mentiras e trapaças.

– Pode me agradecer agora. – O loiro falou divertido, mostrando seu melhor sorriso sedutor.

Camus não esperava por aquela resposta. Congelou por completo ao ouvir aquilo. Mas era tudo sua culpa. Ele havia dado aquela brecha. Ele se achara capaz de brincar e manipular Radamanthys, mas a verdade era que ele havia sido manipulado. Outra vez.

– E então? – O juiz perguntou divertido, saboreando cada palavra que saía de sua boca, adorando a expressão aterrorizada do rosto de Camus. – Eu não sou fresco com essas coisas, aceito qualquer tipo de agradecimento. – E mordeu os lábios inferiores, mostrando exatamente o que queria.

– Na verdade, eu... – Camus procurava as palavras certas, mas a visão do rosto de Radamanthys tão próximo do seu fazia com que sua mente se esvaziasse.

– Você o que, Camus? – Ele perguntou e aos poucos foi se aproximando do ruivo. Estendeu uma mão e tocou de leve a face do francês, acariciando com delicadeza a pele a sua frente. – Vamos, me diga. – Pediu de forma gentil, mas seus olhos brilhavam de excitamento à medida que ia avançando em direção ao aquariano.

Parou de acariciar seu rosto e puxou os cabelos do francês, deixando a mostra seu pescoço fino e elegante. Com a outra mão o abraçou por trás, impedindo Camus de se mexer. Puxou com suavidade o pescoço do ruivo, de modo que ficasse exposto, e inclinou seus lábios vermelhos e macios até tocar na pele do francês. Seu hálito era quente e ao mesmo tempo refrescante, fazendo Camus relaxar e fechar os olhos sob aquela sensação gostosa. Radamanthys beijava seu pescoço de forma carinhosa, ao mesmo tempo em que proferia palavras gentis e outras um tanto indelicadas, fazendo Camus corar violentamente.

– Rada...

– O que foi, Camus? – Perguntou ao pé do ouvido do francês, entre um beijo e outro.

Camus estremeceu com o som da voz rouca e grave em seus ouvidos. – Pare. – Pediu, mesmo sabendo que ele não queria.

– Você é deliciosamente apetitoso, Camus. – O juiz disse, voltando a beijar seu pescoço, ignorando o falso pedido do aquariano.

– O que está acontecendo aqui?

Ambos pararam o que faziam e olharam em choque para a figura esbelta de Valentine, parado bem próximo a eles.


	6. Terceira impressão

**(Cap. 6) Terceira impressão.**

O rosto de Radamanthys endureceu e ele olhou com espanto para o homem parado a poucos passos dele – Valentine...

– O que significa isso, Radamanthys? – O rapaz perguntou com olhos enfurecidos.

O juiz ainda estava em estado de choque. Ser descoberto por Valentine definitivamente não estava em seus planos. – Nós estávamos apenas nos conhecendo melhor, qual o problema? – Perguntou de forma calma, tentando manter o controle da situação.

Valentine soltou uma risada fria e cortante enquanto olhava para os dois homens a sua frente. – É assim que você costuma conhecer as pessoas? Colando seus lábios na pele delas? – Perguntou, cruzando os braços e mostrando o quanto estava irritado.

– Valentine, por favor, chega de drama. O que estávamos fazendo era...

– Espere um pouco. – Interrompeu Camus que até então estava parado sem saber exatamente como lidar com a situação. – Desde quando você deve satisfação a ele?

Radamanthys se virou para Camus, como se só agora tivesse se lembrado de sua presença. – Camus...

– Não sei se você sabe _cavaleiro_, mas esse ai é o _meu_ namorado. – Valentine ainda mantinha uma postura esbelta, mas Camus percebeu como seus olhos estavam duros e frios.

É claro que Camus sabia. Bem, ele não sabia exatamente que ambos eram namorados, mas ele com certeza sabia que os dois homens ali presentes estavam envolvidos. E aquilo era exatamente o que ele queria. Uma desculpa para Radamanthys o deixar em paz. Certo?

Camus olhou com falsa tristeza para o juiz, como se aquela afirmação tivesse acertado em cheio seu coração amolecido e apaixonado.

– Ele e você estão juntos? – Perguntou, fazendo um esforço tremendo para parecer surpreso com a notícia.

– Camus...

– Você realmente gosta de ruivos, não é mesmo? – Perguntou com rispidez, antes de andar e sair de perto dos dois.

Seguiu-se um silêncio gélido e demorado. Radamanthys não tinha coragem de encarar o namorado nos olhos. Talvez se ele ficasse em silêncio o tempo pararia e ele nunca teria que se desculpar. Radamanthys era muito orgulhoso para isso.

– Você não vai dizer nada? – Valentine indagou com frieza.

– Aqui não. – Respondeu e se meteu a andar para longe do ruivo.

**(...)**

Camus entrou na décima primeira casa e subiu para o seu quarto tentando colocar seus pensamentos em ordem. Ele sabia que agora Radamanthys não iria mais perturbá-lo. Valentine realmente escolhera o melhor momento para aparecer. Camus não queria saber de mais nada que tivesse relação com o loiro de sorriso cativante e olhos dourados.

Então, por que ele estava se sentindo vazio por dentro como se algo precioso fora arrancado de suas mãos de forma tão inesperada?

Sim, ele havia gostado do momento íntimo que compartilhara com o juiz. Isso ele não podia negar. A sensação da boca macia de Radamanthys em contato com sua pele fora algo que ele nunca havia sentido na vida. Sentir o cheiro de seu perfume, de seu hálito refrescante, e ouvir a voz rouca e sedutora do juiz bem perto de seu ouvido havia mexido com algo há muito tempo adormecido em seu interior.

De certa forma, ele se sentiu protegido entre os braços fortes e acolhedores do juiz. Sentiu que ele estava no lugar certo pela primeira vez na vida.

E, então, Valentine apareceu e tudo isso fora levado embora pelo olhar frio e sem vida que o rapaz lançara neles dois. Afinal de contas, ele era o _namorado_ de Radamanthys e Camus apenas um passatempo divertido.

De tão focado que estava em seus pensamentos, ele não escutou a porta bater.

– Camus? Posso entrar? – Era Milo, e pelo tom de sua voz ele estava em busca de algum favor.

– Claro.

– Pode me emprestar uma camisa preta? De preferência aquela com bolso na frente? – Perguntou de forma animada, andando sem cerimônia em direção ao armário do ruivo.

Camus, que estava sentado na cama, nem se deu ao trabalho de levantar. Milo sabia exatamente onde ficavam suas camisas mais caras. – Claro. Alguma ocasião especial?

– Tenho um encontro. – O amigo admitiu, passando os olhos pela coleção de camisas do francês.

– Finalmente. Fico feliz por vocês dois. – Camus disse com um sorriso sincero nos lábios.

– Ah, Camus... Espere, finalmente? – Milo indagou, virando-se para o amigo. – O que quer dizer com isso?

– Ah... Que... Finalmente você tem um encontro. Fazia tempo que você não saía. – Mentiu de forma atrapalhada. Ele e sua maldita boca.

Milo voltou sua atenção para as roupas de Camus, separando algumas camisas até finalmente encontrar a que queria. – Você tem razão. O problema era comigo, sabe? Eu estava meio desligado para essas coisas.

– O que te fez mudar de ideia? – Camus estava verdadeiramente interessado. Fazia um bom tempo desde a última vez que Milo se envolvera com alguém.

– Você sabe... O tempo vai passando... Não estou ficando mais jovem... E eu não iria recusar um jovem bonito de terras distantes. – Admitiu sorrindo e corando com o próprio comentário.

– Como é?

– Bado. Ele me convidou para jantar. – E Camus pode captar um traço de timidez na voz do amigo. – Nossa, Camus, você está um pouco lerdo hoje. – Comentou divertido, voltando a arrumar as camisas na ordem certa, sabendo que Camus brigaria com ele se não o fizesse.

– Bado? – Perguntou com ar de dúvida, sem acreditar no que acabara de ouvir.

– Sim, você sabe, de Asgard, o cavaleiro de...

– Eu sei, Milo, eu sei.

– Ele tem os olhos mais bonitos que eu já vi na vida. De qualquer jeito, obrigado pela camisa, Camus. – Disse, preparando-se para fechar o armário. – O que é isso? – Milo perguntou, mostrando ao amigo um embrulho branco que parecia esquecido detrás de alguns objetos.

– Nada. – Respondeu sem emoção, virando o rosto para o outro lado.

_"Droga!" _ele pensou.Não queria que ninguém descobrisse sobre os acontecimentos recentes em sua vida. Muito menos Milo. O amigo ficaria arrasado se soubesse quanta coisa ele havia escondido. E porque ele ainda guardava o embrulho em seu armário?

– Parece um presente. – O loiro comentou, dando de ombros com certa displicência.

– Milo, não é nada. – Disse, perdendo um pouco a paciência. Milo se comportava feito uma criança às vezes.

– Camus, você recebeu um presente e não me disse. Achei que a nossa amizade fosse verdadeira. – Falou de forma manhosa e olhou triste para os olhos de Camus.

Camus respirou fundo, decidindo se deveria contar a verdade ou não ao amigo. Olhou para o jovem parado a sua frente e se lembrou de todos os segredos e histórias que ambos compartilhavam desde crianças.

– Milo... Escuta... Tudo bem, mas não me interrompa.

**(...)**

Os dez minutos que se seguiram serviram para Camus contar, de forma bem resumida, o que acontecera com ele desde a festa de noivado de Atena. Ele não disse nada sobre o encontro com Radamanthys em sua biblioteca, cinco anos atrás.

– Radamanthys? Tem certeza, Camus? – O loiro perguntou incrédulo, enquanto tentava ligar um acontecimento ao outro.

– Tenho plena certeza, Milo.

– Nossa... E ele está namorando Valentine?

– Isso mesmo. – Admitiu, lembrando-se do olhar frio que o rapaz lhe lançara pouco tempo atrás.

– Homens daquele lugar não prestam mesmo. – O amigo disse com ar irritado, colocando o embrulho de volta ao armário. – Mas eu devo admitir que você agiu muito bem, Camus. O que vai fazer agora?

– Nada. – Respondeu, depois de pensar por alguns segundos.

Milo o olhou com espanto e arregalou os olhos. – Nada? Depois de tudo o que ele fez você vai ficar sentado aí sem fazer nada? – Indagou irritado, vendo a falta de interesse do ruivo.

– Milo, pare. Eu conheço essa sua cara. Quero deixar as coisas esfriarem por um tempo.

– Acho que sei o que você deve fazer. – O escorpiano falou e um sorriso travesso se formou em seus lábios vermelhos.

– Isso seria impossível, meu amigo. Nem eu mesmo sei o que devo fazer.

– Pare com isso, Camus! Não estou brincando. Infelizmente estou atrasado para o meu encontro, mas fique tranquilo que irei pensar num jeito para darmos o troco.

E então ele saiu apressado, deixando Camus e seus pensamentos sozinhos em mais uma noite abafada no santuário. Se Radamanthys achava que podia brincar com ele, porque ele não poderia fazer o mesmo? Afinal de contas, o juiz o havia tratado como um brinquedo sem prazo de validade. Um brinquedo que ele podia usar quando bem entendesse e descartá-lo assim que perdesse o interesse.

– Não sou um brinquedo. – Camus resmungou, antes de se levantar e ir se lavar.


	7. Brincando com o fogo

**(Cap. 7) Brincando com o fogo.**

No dia seguinte, Camus recebeu uma mensagem de Milo e foi ao seu encontro na oitava casa, sem fazer ideia do que o esperava.

– Shura? – Perguntou incrédulo ao ouvir o plano de vingança do amigo. – Milo, de todos os cavaleiros que vivem nesse Santuário, você tinha realmente que escolher o Shura?

– Camus, não reclame. Na verdade, agradeça por eu o ter convencido. – Disse calmo, sentando-se no sofá ao lado do amigo e oferecendo-lhe um copo de refresco. – O que acha do plano?

– Esqueça o plano, Milo. Porque eu deveria lhe agradecer?

Milo respirou fundo, visivelmente irritado pela postura do francês. – Camus, eu não sei se você sabe, mas não estão sobrando tantas opções assim. – Disse e bebeu um pouco de seu refresco antes de voltar a falar. – Mu e Shaka estão juntos, Aioros viajou, Saga levaria a brincadeira sério demais...

– E Aioria? – Camus perguntou divertido, olhando atentamente para o rosto do amigo.

Ele sabia que estava jogando sujo, mas deveria haver uma maneira de fazer Milo abrir seus olhos para o leonino. As palavras e o rosto magoado de Aioria não saíam de sua cabeça.

Milo o olhou de forma duvidosa, seu sorriso endureceu em sua face antes de voltar a beber seu refresco – Não seja idiota, Camus. Ele é como um irmão para você. – Disse um pouco sério demais.

– Só estou dizendo. Ele é bonito, companheiro...

– Aioria está fora da lista, Camus. – Milo o interrompeu e seu rosto ficou perigosamente vermelho. Camus teve de conter um sorriso vitorioso em seus lábios. – Então, trate de superar sua paixonite pelo Shura e vamos ao plano.

– Não tenho paixonite alguma. – Camus falou sério, defendendo-se das acusações do loiro, seu rosto ligeiramente corado pelo comentário de Milo.

– Agora não, mas tinha quando éramos garotos. – Seu tom era meio zombeteiro, mas Camus teve a impressão de que havia alguma verdade por trás dele.

Tentou abrir a boca para se defender, mas se deteve. – Espere um pouco, eu achei que Shura estava com aquela amazona e mesmo se não estivesse, por que ele aceitaria participar desse seu plano idiota?

– Ok, Camus, primeiro: Você tinha sim uma paixonite pelo espanhol. Segundo: Até onde eu sei, ele está sim com Shina. E terceiro: Meu plano não é idiota. – Milo argumentou. – Ainda mais, ele é seu amigo e quis ajudar. Eu nem tive de convencê-lo por muito tempo. – Falou enquanto se levantava, postando-se em frente ao francês. – Agora fique quieto e escute o que vamos fazer.

Camus respirou fundo, não valia à pena discutir com o amigo. – Ok, Milo, você venceu.

Milo continuou falando e seu entusiasmo era tão contagioso que fez Camus, mesmo a contra gosto, sorrir para ele.

**(...)**

A hora do almoço chegou e Camus estava nervoso. Ele ainda não tinha falado com Shura sobre o plano, e a cada minuto que se passava ele sentia seu estômago dar voltas e uma vontade de desistir tão grande que ele mal conseguia controlar. Sentou-se num canto reservado do salão e então viu o espanhol entrar pela porta, bonito e elegante, sorrindo enquanto andava em sua direção.

– Você está bem? – Shura perguntou sentando ao seu lado, e não havia sinal algum de timidez em sua voz.

Camus fitou os olhos inteligentes e doces do amigo, ainda não compreendendo a razão que o levara a aceitar a proposta de Milo. – Shura, você não precisava...

– Ei, pode parar. Achei que fossemos amigos. – O moreno disse e em seu rosto havia uma expressão inocente e até mesmo um pouco orgulhosa.

– E somos, Shura, mas o que Milo lhe pediu foi...

– Para ajudar um amigo. – Shura falou. – E é isso que eu vou fazer. Vamos mostrar que as pessoas não devem se meter com nós, os Cavaleiros de Ouro. – Completou com um sorriso verdadeiro nos lábios gentis.

Camus sorriu. – Você é incrível. – Ele observou ligeiramente embaraçado.

– Eu sei. – Shura respondeu de forma animada.

– E modesto também. – O francês completou, sorrindo de forma engraçada.

Foi um momento gostoso e divertido. Não era difícil gostar de Shura. Ele era gentil, engraçado e companheiro. E sim, Camus realmente havia nutrido uma pequena admiração pelo espanhol anos atrás, quando ainda eram garotos, mas nada que tivesse importância nos dias de hoje.

**(...)**

Foi apenas quando se sentaram à mesa para almoçar que Camus percebeu a dimensão que aquela brincadeira estava tomando.

Shura sentara ao seu lado a mesa, o que chamou a atenção de vários cavaleiros. Sim, eles eram amigos, mas não tão próximos a ponto de sentarem um perto do outro. Eram sempre Milo e Aioria que sentavam ao lado do francês.

Radamanthys sentou-se ao lado de Atena, com sua postura ereta e seu rosto orgulhoso. Ainda estava no Santuário com a desculpa de tratar de negócios com a Deusa, mas Camus sabia o que ele realmente estava fazendo ali.

O santuário não estava mais tão movimentado quanto antes e a maioria dos convidados já havia regressado em seus respectivos reinos. Além de Radamanthys, havia apenas quatro cavaleiros de fora, dois deles Camus não sabia o nome, os outros eram Mime e Bado.

Esse último não parecia muito contente, ficava lançando olhares duvidosos para Milo na esperança de ser notado pelo escorpiano. Valentine era um mistério, não estava à mesa, mas também não fora visto por ninguém nas últimas horas. Talvez já tivesse regressado ao Mundo Inferior.

Radamanthys também parecia estar de mau humor aquele dia. Olhava constantemente para Camus e seu rosto adquiriu um tom vermelho escarlate ao ver a mão de Shura roçar delicadamente a do aquariano. Camus não tinha coragem de olhar para o juiz, mas ele podia sentir os olhos raivosos do loiro sobre si.

**(...)**

As coisas não foram diferentes quando os cavaleiros desceram para a arena de treinamento. A notícia de um possível relacionamento entre Camus e Shura se espalhara como vinho na mesa e Milo parecia muito contente e orgulhoso com aquilo.

Shura era um perfeito cavalheiro, sempre muito gentil, ele se deixava levar pelas vontades do francês. Sempre que Radamanthys aparecia, Camus segurava a mão de Shura e entrelaçava seus dedos aos dele, sorrindo bobamente para o moreno. Isso não só enchia de raiva o coração do juiz, como também chamava a atenção dos outros cavaleiros ali presente.

A certo ponto, Camus sentiu o corpo de Shura muito próximo ao seu, mas o espanhol logo se desculpou dizendo que não era sua intenção deixar Camus envergonhado.

A verdade era que Camus não queria toda aquela atenção. Aquilo era só uma brincadeira para mostra a Radamanthys que ele não se importava mais com suas investidas. Tudo iria acabar quando o juiz regressasse ao Mundo Inferior. Mas Camus também não podia deixar de notar em como eram gostosos os toques de Shura e de como ele se sentia bem com a presença do espanhol ao seu lado. A certo ponto, quando estavam apenas os dois na arena, Camus se deixou levar pelas emoções do momento e descansou seu rosto no ombro do espanhol, e assim ficou, imaginando como seria sua vida sem a presença insuportável de Radamanthys.

**(...)**

Quando Camus voltou para a casa não estranhou a presença do juiz em sua cozinha, sentado displicentemente em uma cadeira, como se fosse o dono daquele lugar.

– O que faz aqui? – O francês perguntou, parado na porta e com o coração acelerado.

– O que pensa que está fazendo com aquele espanhol, Camus? – Seus olhos dourados estavam escuros e seu sorriso perigosamente divertido.

– Não é da sua conta. – Disse, tomando coragem para encarar o juiz.

Radamanthys se levantou e andou a passos lentos em direção ao francês. – Não faça isso, Camus, você só vai sair machucado dessa brincadeira. – Falou com voz gentil, pegando Camus de surpresa.

– O que exatamente eu estou fazendo?

– Está querendo brincar com o fogo. – O juiz falou, retirando com delicadeza uma mecha de cabelo do rosto do francês.

– Errado, como sempre. – Camus disse, distanciando-se do juiz e entrando em sua cozinha. – Ah, outra coisa, já ia me esquecendo. – Pegou um embrulho branco perto do balcão e o ofereceu ao juiz. – Foi até bom você ter aparecido, teria sido uma pena jogá-la no lixo.

Radamanthys reconheceu o embrulho e olhou para o rosto de Camus, seus olhos dourados magoados com a atitude do ruivo.

– Quero que fique com a pulseira. Foi um presente.

– Não quero nada que venha de você.

E então a expressão magoada deu lugar ao divertimento. Radamanthys se aproximou, quase colando seu peito ao do francês, olhando fundo nos olhos do ruivo. – Não quer? Tem certeza? – E ele estava perigosamente perto, sua respiração fazendo cócegas na face do ruivo.

Camus fechou os olhos por um momento, lembrando-se da sensação de estar perto do juiz. Seus braços fortes ao redor de seu corpo, sua boca quente e macia de encontro a sua pele. E então ele se lembrou do olhar gélido de Valentine e de como ele ficara arrasado ao ver aquela cena. – Vá embora. – Disse, voltando ao presente, de forma tão confiante que ele mesmo se surpreendera.

– Sabe... – O juiz começou, ignorando completamente o pedido do outro e acariciando a face suave do francês com as pontas dos dedos. – Não tivemos tempo de conversar sobre o que aconteceu ontem na arena. – E seus dedos pararam sobre os lábios macios e quentes de Camus.

Camus virou o rosto, tanto para fugir dos toques do juiz quanto para esconder o vermelho de sua face.

– Não? Achei que tudo já estivesse esclarecido. Você está namorando Valentine e...

– Não é disso que eu estava falando. – E sua voz era rouca e incrivelmente sedutora.

– Não quero saber do que você está falando. Quero que esqueça o que aconteceu entre nós, se é que aconteceu alguma coisa, e que me deixe em paz. – Mesmo parecendo decidido, Camus não pôde deixar de sentir uma pontada em seu coração ao dizer aquilo.

Houve um momento de silêncio entre eles e então, antes que Camus pudesse fazer ou falar mais alguma coisa, Radamanthys o surpreendeu com um abraço mudo e repentino.

– Não quero que você se machuque, Camus. – Falou com uma expressão sincera e inocente no rosto, para depois sair sem olhar para trás.

Camus ficou ali, parado feito estátua, com o aroma do juiz ainda no ar, o calor de seu corpo mal começando a desaparecer à sua volta.


	8. O que o destino reserva para nós

**(Cap. 8) O que o destino reserva para nós.**

**Camus.**

– Como assim ele foi embora? – Camus perguntou, a surpresa transparecendo em sua voz.

– Embora, Camus. Voltou para o Mundo Inferior, o que você não está entendendo?

Milo e Camus estavam sentados na arena conversando. A rotina no santuário havia voltado ao normal, e alguns cavaleiros estavam treinando a uma pequena distância de onde eles estavam.

– Eu entendi, Milo, mas...

_"Mas ele nem se despediu."_ Foi o que Camus pensou.

– Sem "mas", Camus, isso é ótimo. Isso quer dizer que você e Shura podem voltar ao normal e parar de fingir que estão juntos. – Falou, e Camus pode sentir certo alívio em sua voz. – Eu ouvi dizer que Shina já estava começando a ficar incomodada. – Disse de forma séria, provavelmente se lembrando de que tudo aquilo fora ideia sua.

– Eu sei, Milo, estou aliviado que tudo tenha chegado ao fim. – Falou, fitando o rosto do amigo, mas sabendo que no fundo seu coração estava tremendamente decepcionado.

**(...)**

Chegou a seu quarto tarde da noite e sentou-se na poltrona fitando a janela. Então era isso. Era isso que o destino reservara para ele. Uma vida solitária e noites estreladas para passar sozinho na escuridão de seu quarto. Lembrou-se das palavras de seu mestre _"Só os tolos amam"_ e se sentiu um idiota em acreditar no amor.

A porta de seu quarto foi aberta e pelo canto dos olhos, Camus pode ver a silhueta de Aioria andando em sua direção.

– Aioria, o que foi? – Perguntou preocupado, com voz doce e suave, virando-se para o amigo.

O mais jovem levantou o rosto com uma expressão de puro sofrimento em seus olhos. – É o Milo, Camus, ele ainda está com aquele cavaleiro de Asgard. – Falou, e sua voz era tão baixa que Camus teve de fazer um esforço tremendo para ouvi-la.

– Bado ainda está aqui? – Perguntou curioso, já que todos os outros cavaleiros haviam voltado para seus reinos.

Aioria confirmou com a cabeça e se sentou na borda da cama, de frente para o francês, e Camus pode ver de perto o sofrimento e a tristeza estampados em seu jovem rosto.

– Onde mais ele estaria? – O leonino perguntou, esboçando um sorriso triste nos lábios. – Eu achei que eles tivessem terminado.

Camus se inclinou para mais perto do amigo, depositando gentilmente suas mãos sobre as do mais jovem. – Sinto muito, Aioria. – Disse de forma verdadeira e gentil.

– Tudo bem, acho que tenho que ser realista e saber que Milo nunca irá me amar. – Falou derrotado, olhando pela janela e vendo as estrelas que iluminavam mais uma noite agradável no santuário.

E era impressionante como Camus sentia a mesma coisa. Sentia cada sentimento do leonino como se fosse seu. Ele não queria admitir, mas cada vez que pensava em Radamanthys, ele sentia pontadas em seu peito e uma dor no coração maior que qualquer outra que ele já havia sentido. Levantou-se e sentou ao lado do amigo, de nada adiantava ele ficar se lamentando agora. Aioria precisava de seu apoio.

– Não pense assim, Aioria, ele só precisa de tempo. – Disse de forma gentil, passando um braço protetoramente pelas costas do leonino, fazendo leves carícias em seus cabelos.

– Tempo para quê, Camus? Nem todo o tempo do mundo fará com que ele goste de mim. – Admitiu de forma sofrida, apoiando sua cabeça no peito de Camus, parte porque ele precisava de consolo, parte para esconder as lágrimas que caíam de seus olhos.

– Às vezes o tempo é tudo o que temos a nosso favor. – O francês respondeu, fitando as estrelas e afagando os cabelos macios de seu amigo.

**(...)**

**Radamanthys.**

Abriu a porta de seu quarto e encontrou Valentine deitado em sua cama, vestindo apenas uma calça de linho branca e uma blusa preta. Estava bonito e mais parecia um príncipe de histórias antigas, se não fosse um pequeno e insinuante sorriso travesso em seus lábios finos.

– O que faz aqui? – O juiz perguntou de forma irritada, enquanto andava até uma pequena mesa e se servia de um copo de uísque gelado.

Valentine encarou o loiro de forma séria, o sorriso começando a desaparecer de seus lábios. – É assim que você fala com seu namorado?

– Valentine, por favor, eu estou cansado.

– Cansado de ficar correndo atrás daquele cavaleiro, eu suponho. – Retrucou com rispidez e havia algo de perigoso em sua voz.

Radamanthys soltou um suspiro longo, bebendo mais um gole de sua bebida. – Já conversamos sobre isso.

– Não, não conversamos. Sempre que eu quero conversar, você arranja um jeito de desconversar.

– Deve ser porque você gosta de aumentar os fatos. – Falou dando de ombros e andando até a janela. Abriu a cortina e depois o vidro, sentindo o ar gelado bater em seu belo rosto. – Já disse que não aconteceu nada.

– Você estava me traindo. – Valentine acusou. Estava com o rosto endurecido, os olhos estreitos e a boca formando uma linha fina de puro nervosismo.

Radamanthys olhou incrédulo para o ruivo, um sorriso frio e divertido surgindo em seus lábios. – Ah, por favor, Valentine, com quantos homens esteve enquanto eu não regressava do Santuário? Dois? Cinco? Então, por favor, não me venha com essa de ter sido traído.

– Você o ama? – Valentine perguntou de forma repentina, sem se dar ao trabalho de responder as perguntas do juiz. Sua voz era de puro interesse e não havia nenhum indício de frieza nela.

Radamanthys estranhou aquela pergunta, especialmente da forma como ela lhe fora feita. Olhou para o rosto do homem sentado em sua cama e achou estranho ver tanta expectativa nos belos olhos do ruivo. Amar era uma palavra perigosa para ele e ninguém melhor que Valentine para saber disso. Durante todo o tempo em que estiveram juntos, ele nunca havia dito ao namorado que o amava.

– Eu estou cansado, quero me deitar. – Foi tudo o que respondeu, claramente incomodado em falar sobre seus sentimentos.

Valentine levantou e começou a andar em direção ao juiz, um andar perigoso e cheio de malícia. – O que é mais importante para você? O amor que sente pelo Cavaleiro de Aquário ou o seu orgulho? – Perguntou, parando a poucos centímetros do loiro, um sorriso satisfeito surgindo em seus lábios. – Pense nisso, _querido_, e, a propósito, foram quatro. – Disse de forma divertida, depositando um leve beijo na face do loiro, antes de sair do quarto deixando Radamanthys sozinho com seus pensamentos.


	9. Quarta impressão

**(Cap. 9) Quarta impressão.**

**Radamanthys.**

Radamanthys estava tendo um dia muito agradável. Estava animado, andando de um lado para outro do grande salão, enquanto dava dicas de como queria a decoração das paredes.

– Você realmente gosta dele, não é mesmo? – Perguntou Valentine, apoiado na porta do salão, observando espantado a animação do loiro e seu inusitado bom humor.

Radamanthys suspirou desapontado e ignorou o outro. Ele não queria brigar.

– Vai organizar uma festa cinco meses após seu retorno do Santuário. – O ruivo disse com ar grave, andando e parando a centímetros do juiz.

– Qual o problema? – Radamanthys perguntou divertido, abrindo os braços e sorrindo de forma perigosa. – Um pouco de dança, um pouco de bebida, animação, o que há de errado nisso?

Valentine soltou uma risada fria que cortou o ar em volta dos dois. – Você nunca organiza festas, Radamanthys. Você não gosta de animação e odeia dançar. Está fazendo isso porque sente falta daquele seu...

– Não fale mal de Camus, Valentine. – O juiz falou numa voz de advertência, seu rosto perigosamente vermelho e seus olhos cheios de uma raiva quente.

Valentine não acreditava naquilo que estava ouvindo. Ele nunca poderia imaginar que Radamanthys se apaixonaria por alguém. – Porque você não admite que sente falta dele?

– Quer saber de uma coisa, você está certo, Valentine. Isso tudo não passa de um esquema para eu ter Camus de volta. Pronto, está feliz agora? – O juiz perguntou de um jeito que ficou claro que aquela conversa estava terminada.

**(...)**

**Camus.**

– Eu me pergunto o que ele realmente quer com isso. Quais são suas intenções.

Camus, Milo e Aioria estavam na arena depois de mais um dia de treinamento. Finalmente podiam treinar e fazer aquilo que mais gostavam sem se preocupar com convidados e outros empecilhos.

– Eu não sei, Camus, mas Atena quer que a gente compareça. – Disse Aioria, ligeiramente incomodado com a ideia.

Camus balançou a cabeça negativamente e olhou mais uma vez para o convite que recebera. – Eu não vou.

– Claro que vai. Você não quer que Radamanthys ache que você está fugindo dele, quer? – A voz de Milo saiu mais grave do que ele desejara. Ele também parecia incomodado em ir à festa.

– Não estou fugindo, apenas quero evitar aborrecimentos. – Camus falou, enquanto olhava de Milo para Aioria, estranhando o mau humor dos amigos.

– Camus, deixa eu te fazer uma pergunta. O que você realmente sente por ele?

– Não entendi, Milo. – Admitiu, tentando desesperadamente mudar de assunto.

– Já faz cinco meses que ele voltou ao Mundo Inferior, e durante esse tempo todo você permaneceu fechado em seu quarto, raramente vem treinar, falta em algumas reuniões e eu simplesmente não entendo. Se você não gosta dele, o que realmente está acontecendo com você? – O amigo perguntou e em sua face Camus pôde ver o quanto ele estava preocupado.

– Não tem nada acontecendo comigo, Milo, eu só fiquei um pouco confuso com a atitude dele. Só isso. – Admitiu, sentindo suas bochechas queimarem de leve. Ele ainda se lembrava de como era sentir os lábios do juiz de encontro a sua pele.

– Camus, eu posso te acompanhar se você não quiser ir sozinho. Temos que ir de qualquer jeito e nós dois não temos companhia. – Disse Aioria, com um sorriso doce nos lábios e um olhar triste de partir coração. Ali estava Milo, ao seu lado, mas faltava coragem aos dois para tomarem a decisão certa.

Camus olhou para Milo que parecia mais incomodado do que antes, e então olhou para Aioria e concordou com um aceno de cabeça. O que o amigo dissera era verdade. Os dois não tinham ninguém para levar como acompanhantes. – Claro Aioria, eu iria adorar. Mas não quero demorar muito por lá.

**(...)**

**A festa.**

– Não deveríamos estar aqui. Isso foi uma péssima ideia. – Camus comentou, logo que entraram no grande salão.

O lugar estava todo decorado com fitas, balões e cortinas vermelhas. Havia muitas pessoas, mas o lugar parecia bem espaçoso e aconchegante. Um bar havia sido montado num canto, e uma banda tocava músicas antigas enquanto alguns convidados se divertiam e dançavam no meio do salão.

Camus não estava se sentindo bem naquele lugar, na verdade, ele parecia tão incomodado que sua cara fechada lhe rendeu uns olhares desconfiados de algumas das pessoas por quem ele passava.

– Fique calmo, Camus, Atena apenas disse que queria nossa presença aqui, mas não precisamos ficar até o final da festa. – Aioria disse de forma direta, mas Camus pode ver que ele estava nervoso e que não parava de olhar em volta a procura de alguém.

– Se você quiser ir procurá-lo, Aioria, eu não me importo. – Disse com um sorriso gentil.

– Ora, Camus, claro que não. Eu estou apenas curioso... Queria saber quem é o acompanhante de Milo... Só isso. – Admitiu de forma nervosa, sem deixar de olhar a sua volta.

Andaram um pouco, beberam e conversaram com alguns amigos e depois sentaram no bar para uma conversa em particular.

– Não vejo Radamanthys em lugar algum. – Aioria comentou, bebendo mais um gole de seu uísque.

– E espero que continue assim. A última coisa que quero é ver aquele homem na minha frente. – Camus falou de forma seca, sem perceber a cara de advertência do amigo.

– Mas que coisa indelicada de se dizer. – Falou uma voz rouca e suave perto de seu ouvido. E Camus teve de controlar o seu corpo para que ele não o traísse.

– Radamanthys. – Camus sussurrou sem se virar. Olhou para Aioria que o olhava com ternura, num quase pedido de desculpas.

O juiz estava parado ao seu lado e, mesmo a contra gosto, Camus teve de admitir que ele estava muito bonito. Ele usava uma camisa preta com detalhes em prata, uma calça também preta e uma corrente muito bonita de ouro branco presa em torno de seu pescoço. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e rebeldes e seus olhos pareciam mais perigosos do que nunca.

– Olá, Camus. – Ele disse sorrindo. – Gostaria de dançar comigo? – Perguntou de forma animada nem se dando ao trabalho de cumprimentar Aioria. Seu tom era meio zombeteiro, mas o ruivo teve a impressão de que havia alguma coisa de sério por trás dele.

Camus olhou espantado para o juiz e não pôde deixar de se divertir com aquela pergunta. – Você está brincando, certo?

– Na verdade, não. – Ele respondeu dando de ombros e bebeu um gole da bebida gelada de Camus – Mas se não quiser dançar não tem problema. Posso me sentar ao seu lado? – Indagou, e sua voz era tão rouca e suave que Camus não pôde evitar sentir um arrepio em seu corpo. Desviou o olhar com medo que o juiz percebesse.

– É a sua casa, pode se sentar onde bem entender. – Disse, e teve certeza de que sua voz não saiu da forma que ele desejara.

Radamanthys não pôde conter um sorriso. – Na verdade eu gostaria de conversar com você em particular. Podemos? – Perguntou, esticando uma mão e aguardando uma resposta por parte do francês.

Aioria olhava a cena com uma expressão curiosa no rosto. Ele podia perceber que Camus não estava tão incomodado com a presença de Radamanthys, mas ele não sabia se deveria deixar o amigo sozinho com aquele homem. – Camus...

– Tudo bem, Aioria, eu volto logo. – Falou e sorriu para o amigo, antes de se levantar e seguir para um corredor deserto ao lado do juiz.

**(...)**

– Fiquei com saudades suas. – Radamanthys admitiu e seu tom de voz era meigo e verdadeiro.

Estavam os dois num cômodo isolado, longe de qualquer barulho e de qualquer pessoa. Camus estava de pé perto da janela enquanto Radamanthys preparava uma bebida para os dois.

– É mesmo? – Camus perguntou, meio sem jeito.

O juiz avançou em sua direção de forma sedutora e confiante. Havia algo diferente em seu olhar, um brilho intenso e ao mesmo tempo perigoso. Ele olhava Camus de forma possessiva e seus lábios estavam curvados num meio sorriso irresistível. A visão quase fez o coração de Camus parar. Radamanthys era um homem incrivelmente bonito e Camus amaldiçoou sua fraqueza e lutou contra a vontade de se adiantar e juntar seus lábios com os do juiz.

O loiro entregou-lhe um copo de uísque, sempre mantendo contado visual, e depois andou até ficar atrás do francês. – Não parei de pensar em você um só minuto. – Falou em seu ouvido enquanto abraçava o ruivo por trás. Camus escutou o sorriso em sua voz e a respiração do juiz fez cócegas nos pelos de sua nuca.

Mesmo com os braços fortes do juiz enlaçando sua cintura e da lembrança de como ele se sentira bem e protegido ao lado do loiro, Camus não pôde evitar sorrir de forma irônica. – E porque eu não acredito em você? – Perguntou, tentando manter a calma. Ele sabia que deveria se soltar dos braços do juiz, mas ele simplesmente não podia... Não queria...

– Porque você tem medo. – A voz do juiz era suave como o vento, com um toque sussurrante de advertência. – Medo de assumir a verdade. Eu também tinha Camus, tinha medo de... – E então ele parou.

– Medo do quê? – Camus perguntou, sem conter sua curiosidade. Ele podia sentir os braços do juiz apertarem ainda mais sua cintura, seu rosto colar-se ainda mais ao seu pescoço.

– Tinha medo de assumir um sentimento que lutei tanto para esquecer. – E seu tom era sombrio e doce ao mesmo tempo. – Tenho que admitir que você é a razão de eu ter dado essa festa. Eu queria tanto te ver, Camus, poder te tocar, estar perto de você, sentir o seu perfume... Seu gosto... – Disse com a voz ardente e cheia de desejo no ouvido do ruivo. Começou a beijar o pescoço de Camus de forma delicada e doce. Seus beijos deixavam um traço molhado na pele do francês e Camus não pôde resistir por muito tempo. Fechou os olhos e se entregou a sensação maravilhosa que era os lábios de Radamanthys em sua pele. – Eu te quero tanto, Camus. Diga que será meu. – O juiz pediu de forma apaixonada, seus beijos antes doces se transformando em leves mordidas no pescoço perfumado do francês.

A sensação era indescritível, mas Camus ainda tinha dúvidas. Reuniu toda a coragem que ainda lhe restava e segurou os braços do juiz, puxando-os para longe de seu corpo. Virou-se e encarou o rosto belo a sua frente. – Eu não posso, Radamanthys. Não posso esquecer que você mentiu para mim. – Falou, abaixando a cabeça para fugir dos olhos dourados e magoados do juiz. – Não posso dar as costas para uma voz dentro de minha cabeça que insiste em me dizer que você é uma má influência, que você só quer me usar... Que você não é capaz de me amar. – Disse, sem se importar com as lágrimas que caíam de seus olhos. Ele estava abrindo mão de muitas coisas. De um sentimento que ele mesmo achava que não poderia sentir.

Radamanthys tocou de leve seu rosto com as pontas dos dedos e encarou os belos olhos de Camus. Com a outra mão ele delicadamente tocou no peito do francês, bem em cima de seu coração.

– E o seu coração, Camus... – Começou, sentindo as batidas aceleradas por baixo da camisa do francês. – O que ele te diz?


	10. A voz do coração

**(Cap. 10) A voz do coração.**

Camus ficou imóvel, amaldiçoando a si mesmo por ter acompanhado o juiz até aquela sala isolada. Ele se sentia exposto. Nunca antes havia questionado sobre seus sentimentos, e ele mesmo achava que nunca sentiria algo parecido com o que sentia pelo juiz.

Respirou fundo, reunindo coragem para responder. – Radamanthys, eu...

– Não, Camus, – O juiz o interrompeu de forma gentil. – Eu quero que você deixe seu medo de lado e fale exatamente aquilo que sente. Eu preciso saber. – Disse com a voz suave, mas um pouco nervosa pela expectativa da resposta.

– Você sabe o que eu sinto. – Camus respondeu, desviando o olhar para o chão.

– Posso até saber, mas gostaria que você me dissesse.

Então, Camus encarou o juiz mais uma vez. Ele não parecia nervoso e nem um pouco envergonhado com a situação. – Qual a finalidade de tudo isso? – Começou um pouco irritado, apontando para o juiz e depois para ele mesmo. – Isso aqui... Nós... E seja lá o que for que sentimos um pelo outro... Nunca vai dar certo. – Disse por fim, sentindo um medo estranho instalar-se na boca de seu estômago.

Radamanthys avançou e pegou o francês pelas mãos, puxando-o para perto de si. – Porque diz isso? – E agora ele não parecia mais tão confiante em suas palavras como antes. Seu rosto estava sério, seus lábios curvados numa linha fina e seus olhos dourados estavam sem brilho e magoados. Tudo muito diferente do Radamanthys confiante e sedutor que Camus conhecia.

– Porque é assim que as coisas funcionam. – Camus respondeu, tentando se soltar das mãos do juiz, sabendo que no fundo não acreditava no que estava falando.

– Camus, eu sei que eu não fui totalmente sincero com você. Eu sei que te magoei, que errei e, acredite em mim, eu estou mais do que arrependido. Mas será que eu não mereço uma segunda chance? – Perguntou, o belo rosto coberto de sofrimento e os olhos esperançosos por uma segunda chance.

Camus, que ainda estava em choque pela mudança de atitude do juiz, não podia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. Ele nunca iria imaginar que Radamanthys fosse capaz de se desculpar com alguém, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que não era justo pensar dessa forma. Radamanthys era igual a todos, cometia erros e era homem o bastante para admiti-los.

– Todos merecem uma segunda chance. – Camus murmurou, a voz tão baixa que ele mesmo teve dificuldade em ouvi-la.

Ele viu como o rosto do juiz se suavizou, viu seus olhos ganharem brilho outra vez e seus lábios se curvarem num sorriso doce e verdadeiro.

– Posso te beijar agora? – O juiz perguntou, um sorriso preguiçoso e satisfeito nos lábios vermelhos.

– Não precisa perguntar. – Camus falou de forma divertida.

Radamanthys nada disse, apenas trouxe o corpo do ruivo para mais perto, abraçando-o com seus braços fortes e protetores, colando seus lábios sobre os lábios macios do francês. O beijo foi doce, gentil e ao mesmo tempo apaixonado. Os lábios de Camus se encaixavam perfeitamente com os seus, e eram finos, doces e deliciosos.

– Vai me dizer agora? – O juiz perguntou, um sorriso divertido nos lábios vermelhos e molhados.

Camus sorriu e foi um sorriso gostoso e verdadeiro. – Você não toma jeito, não é mesmo? – Perguntou, o rosto ainda corado pelo beijo roubado.

– Me diga Camus... – Radamanthys pediu, a voz suave e cheia de desejo, acariciando de leve o belo rosto do francês.

– Eu te amo. – Camus falou, e não havia hesitação ou dúvida em suas palavras.

– Tem certeza? – Radamanthys perguntou divertido e em resposta ganhou outro beijo apaixonado do francês.

– Eu também te amo. – Sussurrou entre um beijo e outro.

**(...)**

– Aquele é o Camus junto com o Radamanthys? – Aioria perguntou incrédulo, quase deixando o copo de sua bebida cair no chão.

– Acho que eles acabaram se entendendo. – Milo respondeu, ajeitando-se no banco do bar sem muito interesse na conversa.

– Ele até que dança bem. – Aioria comentou de forma divertida, para depois beber mais um gole de sua bebida gelada.

Milo fez um barulho estranho com a garganta, virou-se meio sem jeito e encarou o amigo por alguns segundos. – Então... Você... Quer dançar? – Perguntou, sentindo o rosto corar levemente.

– Eu?

– Porque não? Você sabe dançar, não sabe? – Milo perguntou divertido, achando graça no jeito tímido do amigo.

– Onde está o seu acompanhante? – Aioria quis saber, voltando a desviar o olhar para a pista de dança.

Milo respirou fundo e bebeu mais um gole de sua bebida. – Eu não tenho um. Porque perguntou?

– Por nada. – Mentiu, sentindo um alívio repentino em seu coração.

– E então... Quer dançar ou não? – Milo indagou de forma séria, levantando-se e oferecendo um braço de apoio para o amigo.

– Quero sim. – O leonino respondeu, pondo-se de pé e tentando esconder o sorriso bobo que fazia questão de surgir em seus lábios.

Camus viu com o canto dos olhos os amigos entrarem na roda de dança. Sorriu satisfeito com a visão, e voltou a apoiar o rosto na curva do pescoço de Radamanthys, sentindo mais uma vez como era gostoso seu perfume.


	11. O jogo chamado amor

**(Cap. 11) O jogo chamado amor.**

**Quatro meses depois.**

Sentado no sofá de seu aposento, Radamanthys olhava fixamente para a porta, esperando pela chegada de Camus.

E Camus apareceu na hora certa, batendo três vezes na porta, como sempre fazia para sinalizar a sua chegada. Entrou no quarto quando ouviu a voz de Radamanthys.

─ Olá? ─ Camus abriu a porta lentamente, estranhando a escuridão quase total que preenchia o aposento do juiz. ─ Rada?

Uma parte de Radamanthys queria saltar do sofá e cumprimentar Camus com um beijo, como era seu costume habitual. Mas a determinação que ele estava sentindo o ajudou a mantê-lo concentrado em seu assento. Quando ele falou, foi em um tom forte e confiante, digno de um juiz do Mundo Inferior.

─ Entre. Feche a porta atrás de você.

─ Ok. ─ Camus respondeu e Radamanthys pôde ouvir o nervosismo em sua voz. O ruivo entrou, fechando a porta suavemente atrás de si.

À luz muito fraca do cômodo Radamanthys pôde ver que Camus estava vestindo uma calça jeans preta e uma camisa branca de mangas compridas. A camisa havia sido um presente do próprio juiz. Camus sabia que aquilo o fazia parecer ainda mais vulnerável e que Radamanthys adorava a cor branca nele.

─ Por que você está sentado no escuro? ─ O ruivo perguntou, caminhando lentamente em direção ao som da voz do loiro.

O juiz sorriu, apesar de Camus não poder vê-lo claramente, e ignorou a pergunta. Ele podia ver como o jeans preto de Camus - o seu favorito - moldava as coxas perfeitas de seu namorado e seu sorriso virou quase selvagem.

─ A luz atrás de você, ligue-a. ─ Ele manteve seu tom de voz baixo, quase um sussurro.

Camus virou um pouco incerto, as mãos estendidas em sua frente, evitando bater em qualquer coisa. Seus dedos se fecharam sobre uma lâmpada e ele a tateou até encontrar o botão e virá-lo para a direita. Ele fez uma careta quando a luz se acendeu, os olhos encolhendo rapidamente.

Radamanthys sorriu diante das tentativas frustradas de Camus para ligar a luz. O ruivo piscou em confusão quando a lâmpada acendeu e normalmente Radamanthys teria achado aquilo adorável. Mas não naquela noite. Naquela noite ele sentiu um aumento em sua fome predatória.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha quando Camus não conseguiu esconder o seu olhar de decepção ao encontrá-lo com roupas normais e não com sua armadura. Aquilo não ofendeu o juiz e só aumentou sua determinação para provar a Camus que ele não precisava de armadura para estar no comando.

─ Vá para o quarto e fique ao pé da cama. Vou acompanhá-lo em breve.

Camus queria questionar aquela postura, mas foi rapidamente intimidado pelo olhar penetrante dos olhos dourados do juiz. Ele girou nos calcanhares e foi para o quarto de Radamanthys, esperando que o loiro bonito o seguisse.

Radamanthys não estava com pressa. Levantou-se vagarosamente do sofá e espreguiçou-se como um gato selvagem orgulhoso, andando graciosamente em direção ao quarto. No caminho, ele parou em frente à bancada de bebidas e encheu um copo de água, e levou todo o tempo do mundo para beber o líquido refrescante. Houve um farfalhar nervoso de tecido vindo do quarto, o que levou Radamanthys a rir em sua bebida.

Lentamente, ele entrou no grande quarto e se encheu de prazer ao encontrar Camus esperando por ele obedientemente no pé da cama. Sentou-se diretamente em frente ao ruivo e recostou-se nas palmas das mãos, inclinando a cabeça para o lado enquanto ele estudava o rosto pensativo de Camus.

Fazia quatro meses que estavam juntos, mas, no entanto, ainda era estranho ficar sozinho com Radamanthys e se sentir intimidado. Camus achava que tinha superado todo o nervosismo perto do mais velho, mas aparentemente ele estava enganado.

─ R-Radamanthys? ─ Ele perguntou timidamente após alguns instantes de silêncio desconfortável. ─ Tem alguma coisa errada?

Mesmo através da névoa de luxúria que sentia, Radamanthys podia ver que Camus estava desconfortável. E aquilo era inaceitável. Enquanto ele queria manter o ruivo sob seu controle, ele também queria que ele se divertisse.

─ Só estou tentando decidir o que fazer com você. ─ Ele falou e não sorriu, mas ele deixou que o olhar feroz em seus olhos amolecesse um pouco. Ele se levantou da cama e pôs uma mão forte no ombro de Camus, circulando seu corpo até ficar atrás do ruivo. Ele beijou a pele atrás da orelha de Camus e sussurrou: ─ Tire a roupa e em seguida suba na cama.

Camus não precisava que ele pedisse novamente. Ele rapidamente desabotoou a camisa e a retirou, fazendo o mesmo trabalho rápido com a calça jeans e a cueca, chutando-os para um canto do quarto. Ainda em suas meias, ele se arrastou para o centro da cama e se deitou de costas, apoiando-se em ambos os cotovelos.

Levou toda a força de vontade de Radamanthys para não atacar Camus imediatamente. O ruivo estava irresistível, deitado na cama à mercê de seu olhar faminto, pele pálida corada de tanta excitação e um leve constrangimento ao ser colocado em exposição. O juiz resistiu, de alguma forma, sabendo que a espera valeria à pena no final. Ele ajoelhou-se ao pé da cama e sentou-se sobre as pernas, sem tirar os olhos de Camus.

─ Toque-se. ─ Ele ordenou com a voz rouca, áspera como cascalho.

Camus, momentaneamente surpreso, demorou a reagir, mas ele se sentiu hipnotizado pelo olhar e voz de Radamanthys. Lentamente, ele levou a mão esquerda à boca e soprou um pouco de ar nela para aquecê-la. Sorrindo timidamente para o constrangimento de seu velho hábito, ele correu a mão sobre os lábios finos e depois continuou para baixo, circulando um de seus mamilos, e finalmente sua mão continuou ao longo da trilha de pelos vermelhos que conduzia a seu membro, já meio ereto devido ao som da voz de Radamanthys.

Olhos presos com os de Radamanthys, ele começou a acariciar-se, fingindo que a mão em seu membro era a do loiro, acariciando-o com calma, com o seu hálito quente sussurrando palavras obscenas em seu ouvido. Ele praticamente podia sentir o cabelo curto de Radamanthys fazer cócegas em seu ombro.

Os lábios do juiz ficaram subitamente secos enquanto ele observava a mão de Camus deslizar sobre o membro liso e pulsante. Camus era bom com as mãos, os dedos fortes e ágeis de tanto treinamento. Radamanthys sabia aquilo por experiência própria. De repente o quarto ficou subitamente quente e ele retirou sua camisa, lançando-a descuidadamente para o lado. Ele avançou em direção a Camus e agarrou suavemente os tornozelos do ruivo, abrindo um pouco mais as pernas do cavaleiro para que ele pudesse se ajoelhar entre elas e observar com um pouco mais de atenção.

Camus usou seu melhor julgamento e escondeu o sorriso. Ele sabia que quando Radamanthys não tomava o tempo para dobrar sua roupa, era porque ele estava completamente louco de desejo. Louco de paixão. Camus adorava ter esse efeito sobre o loiro, normalmente tão imperturbável.

Camus mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto seus quadris, inconscientemente, saltaram na direção de Radamanthys. ─ Eu estou pensando em você. ─ Ele disse. ─ No jeito como segura o meu corpo... No jeito que me beija... No jeito que me toca e me dá prazer. ─ Ele acelerou o ritmo e Radamanthys molhou os lábios, impossibilitado de desviar o olhar.

─ O que eu quero realmente é... ─ Camus estava com a cabeça inclinada para trás sobre os travesseiros, e ele ergueu a outra mão para a sua boca, chupando dois dedos e revestindo-os generosamente com saliva. Retirou-os de forma lenta e sedutora, e então começou a mover a mão para a junção de suas pernas.

O juiz rosnou. Sua mão saiu em disparada e pegou o pulso de Camus em um punho de ferro, acalmando seu progresso para baixo. Rastejando sobre o ruivo até que estivessem nariz com nariz, ele prendeu o braço de Camus acima de sua cabeça.

Radamanthys deixou seus lábios a milímetros dos de Camus, afastando-se cada vez que Camus inclinava-se para um beijo. Eles estavam tão perto que a mão que acariciava o membro de Camus roçava de leve a ereção, ainda protegida, do juiz.

─ Talvez. ─ Ele sussurrou contra a boca de Camus. ─ Se você for um menino muito, muito obediente.

Ele renunciou a todo seu controle e começou a beijar o corpo de Camus, parando para girar a língua ao redor de um dos mamilos pontudos do francês. Quando ele finalmente chegou à virilha de Camus, ele retirou a mão do ruivo para longe e a substituiu com uma das suas.

─ Vai gozar apenas quando eu disser que pode. ─ Radamanthys falou com firmeza, antes de engolir o membro de Camus de uma só vez.

Camus suspirou de prazer, uma mão segurando o travesseiro e a outra agarrando o lençol. Ele estava tão próximo de chegar ao limite, mas agora ele tinha que fazer de tudo para evitar o clímax. Ele tentou pensar em algo totalmente não-sexy como o cheiro das meias de Milo, por exemplo.

Mas seus quadris o traíram e ele gritou, uma de suas mãos enrolando insistentemente no cabelo curto de Radamanthys.

Seu sêmen começou a estourar na boca do juiz, que segurou a base do membro de Camus fortemente, impedindo seu orgasmo. O juiz retirou sua boca molhada e em seguida lambeu um pouco do líquido que estava na ponta do membro de Camus, olhando divertido para o ruivo.

─ Devo parar? ─ O juiz perguntou em tom casual, mas foi ficando cada vez mais difícil ignorar sua própria necessidade latejante.

─ Não, por favor! ─ Camus gritou desesperadamente. ─ Por favor, Radamanthys, não pare... Não pare... ─ Camus pediu-lhe, inclinando a pélvis em direção ao seu objetivo.

─ Como posso negar... Você pediu tão lindamente, querido. ─ Algo escuro e possessivo desenrolou-se no peito do juiz, ouvindo Camus chamar seu nome com tanta vontade. Ele sabia que havia lubrificante no criado-mudo, mas ele teve uma ideia muito melhor. Pressionando três dedos contra os lábios de Camus, ele deu o seu próximo comando: ─ Chupe.

A boca de Camus tinha ido quase a seco, ouvindo o tom de voz de Radamanthys, e ele teve que se esforçar para começar a salivar novamente. Felizmente, os dedos insistentes de Radamanthys em sua língua pareciam fazer o truque.

Incapaz de resistir, Radamanthys enfiou os dedos lentamente para dentro e para fora da boca de Camus, seu membro latejando de encontro a sua calça, enquanto Camus molhava os dígitos com a língua. Quando eles estavam escorregadios o suficiente, o juiz os retirou, substituindo-os com sua língua, num beijo feroz e apaixonado.

O loiro encerrou o beijo e sussurrou no ouvido do francês: ─ De joelhos, aquário. Agarre a cabeceira da cama e... Não... A... Solte... ─ Ele pontuou as últimas três palavras com movimentos lentos e firmes no membro de Camus.

Camus rapidamente cumpriu as ordens de Radamanthys, e corou por ter seu traseiro exposto ao juiz daquela maneira.

Por mais tentador que fosse empurrar seus dedos escorregadios em Camus de uma só vez, Radamanthys conseguiu se conter. Ele não queria causar nenhuma dor a seu amado. Separando as coxas de Camus com um joelho e expondo seu corpo ainda mais, Radamanthys esfregou os dedos molhados com firmeza ao redor da abertura, deslizando um dedo para dentro e movendo-o lentamente. Não demorou muito para que Camus estivesse pronto para um segundo dedo, mas a saliva já havia começado a se secar. Radamanthys estava com medo de que logo aquilo poderia se tornar desconfortável.

Sorrindo maliciosamente para si mesmo, ele abaixou a cabeça e soprou na abertura esticada de Camus.

─ Lembre-se: As mãos devem ficar na cabeceira da cama. ─ Foi o único aviso que ele deu antes de abaixar a boca e lamber entre seus dedos dentro do canal quente de Camus.

As paredes do quarto eram terrivelmente finas, e Camus lembrou-se disso apenas depois que soltou um longo e agudo grito de prazer. Seus dedos ficaram brancos muito rapidamente quando ele agarrou a cabeceira da cama como uma tábua de salvação. Ele e Radamanthys tinham sido muito discretos, até agora, em suas escapadas sexuais. Mas naquela noite as coisas estavam sendo completamente diferentes. E Camus estava amando cada segundo.

─ Rada! ─ Camus suspirou, quando um dedo torto do amado encontrou o ponto sensível de seu corpo.

Três dedos estavam esticando Camus por completo e a língua de Radamanthys corria ao redor deles, ocasionalmente deslizando para dentro. O juiz afastou-se relutantemente quando Camus gritou o nome dele, sugando na pele sensível do ruivo antes de se distanciar.

─ Camus, você deveria ver a si mesmo agora. ─ Radamanthys retirou os dedos, ignorando o grito de protesto de Camus, e agarrou os músculos firmes dos quadris do namorado, amassando-os grosseiramente. Ele apertou sua ereção ainda vestida contra o traseiro de Camus e perguntou: ─ É isso que você quer?

─ Unghh. ─ Camus estava tendo dificuldades para formar palavras. Seu membro parecia prestes a explodir. ─ Sim... Sim Rada... Eu preciso... ─ Ele respirou. ─ Quero você em mim... Você... Você não faz ideia. ─ Ele se mexeu de volta contra a dureza de Radamanthys, envergonhado pelo modo como estava agindo. ─ Preciso de você. ─ Ele implorou. ─ Preciso de você agora!

O juiz libertou-se rapidamente, nem mesmo tomando o tempo para abaixar sua calça por completo, apenas puxando seu membro para fora. Lambendo a palma da mão, ele deu a si mesmo alguns golpes superficiais antes de pressionar a cabeça de seu membro contra a abertura de Camus. Lenta e progressivamente, ele começou a deslizar para dentro do calor acolhedor do corpo do ruivo.

Ele precisou de todo o seu autocontrole, mas ele permaneceu imóvel, esperando que Camus se acostumasse com a invasão.

─ Diga-me como você quer. ─ Radamanthys se retirou alguns centímetros a um ritmo angustiante, antes de se colocar de volta. Ele provavelmente sabia a resposta para aquela pergunta, mas ele queria ouvir da boca de Camus.

─ Rápido... ─ Camus sussurrou. ─ Eu quero sentir você por dias. ─ Acrescentou, os músculos internos apertando o membro do juiz.

O loiro deixou escapar um grito de prazer que rasgou sua garganta, e ele começou a movimentar os quadris de Camus num ritmo quase feroz. Ele se perdeu na sensação, apreciando os sons, os gemidos e as palavras que o cavaleiro deixava escapar de seus lábios partidos.

Debruçando-se sobre as costas de Camus, o loiro colocou a mão direita sobre uma das mãos de Camus, na cabeceira da cama, entrelaçando seus dedos. Ele afundou os dentes no ombro de Camus para abafar seus grunhidos animalescos.

Camus choramingou. ─ Por favor, Rada... Por favor...

Radamanthys gemeu nas costas de Camus e seus golpes foram se tornando irregulares. Sabendo que ele também estava perto do orgasmo, ele finalmente decidiu que Camus tinha ganhado a sua libertação. Uma de suas mãos se fechou em torno da ereção de Camus, bombeando-o no mesmo ritmo em que tomava o corpo do francês.

─ Vamos, Camus... Não precisa mais se segurar. ─ Sua voz era incrivelmente baixa, áspera e cheia de luxúria. Ele lambeu um pouco do suor da nuca de Camus e sussurrou: ─ Grite meu nome.

E foi exatamente isso que Camus fez. Radamanthys o golpeava no lugar certo e numa velocidade alucinante e Camus simplesmente não conseguiu se segurar. ─ Ah, Rada... ─ Camus suspirou, arqueando o corpo uma última vez, finalmente encontrando sua libertação. ─ Rada... Eu te amo ─ Disse ele. ─ Eu te amo tanto.

─ Camus! ─ Ouvir aquilo fez Radamanthys chegar ao clímax após mais algumas estocadas. Ele deitou o corpo sobre as costas suadas de Camus.

Os dedos do ruivo, que tinham segurando cabeceira da cama durante todo aquele tempo, estavam completamente rígidos. Ele flexionou-os experimentalmente, aproveitando o calor do peso de Radamanthys sobre si. ─ Isso foi... Incrível. ─ Camus admitiu. ─ Você foi tão dominante... Tão sexy. ─ Ele disse ao loiro. ─ Eu tenho muita sorte de ter você. ─ Acrescentou, sentindo-se subitamente envergonhado por ter deixado escapar a sua declaração de amor daquele jeito.

─ Bem, contanto que você não espere que isso se repita sempre. ─ Radamanthys disse sorrindo timidamente. Ele rolou na cama e puxou Camus com ele para que ele pudesse abraçá-lo, e depositou um beijo suave no ombro suado do namorado.

Ele virou o francês rapidamente em seus braços para que ele pudesse beijá-lo mais uma vez, de forma amorosa, tão diferente do beijo feroz que eles haviam trocado antes. Depois que se separaram, Radamanthys olhou fundo nos olhos de Camus, correndo os dedos por aquele cabelo macio.

─ Eu também te amo, Camus. ─ Ele falou, sorrindo gentilmente para seu amado, antes de iniciar outro beijo.

**FIM**

* * *

**Mais uma vez, eu gostaria de agradecer a minha grande amiga With por ter betado a fic^^ Obrigada a todos que passaram por aqui^^ Beijos**


End file.
